Future Travellers: Part II
by EmmettMcFly55
Summary: It's the sequel to Future Travellers: Part I. The Martys and Jennifer go back to the Old West! Will Doc escape Buford Tannen, will Marty realise that he's not chicken? And, most important will all of them make it back to the future? Finally FINISHED, now!
1. Chapter 1

Here you are: The next part of Future Travellers!

Future Travellers: Part II

**1: Chapter One **

_November 13, 1955  
07:00 AM PST_

Marty McFly Sr had his feet on his hoverboard, as he was sleeping quietly. The last day had been a hard one for him – after all, he'd almost got killed by Biff, as well as having spend hours in Biff's garage, plus getting the sports almanac away from Tannen. He afterwards had, with help of his son, Marty Junior, and Jennifer made Biff crash into a manure truck once again, and burned down the sports almanac.

Only after they had discovered that Hill Valley 1985 had turned back to normal and the almanac was reduced to ashes, Doc Brown from 1985 had been hit by a bolt of lightning and zapped back to the Old West, where he had written a letter to Marty, Jennifer and MJ to explain everything about his current whereabouts… or better, whenabouts. Marty had then led the group to '55 Doctor Emmett Brown, who had fainted from shock upon seeing Marty reappearing again just a minute after '55 Marty had gone back to '85. The three teens had then brought him home in the Packard, and quickly they had all fallen asleep.

And that was where they were right now – in the same room of the mansion. Doc himself was lying on the couch with a blanket Marty had tucked from the bed he'd been sleeping in until the previous day, he was on one of the chairs, and Marty Jr and Jennifer had fallen asleep leaning on each other on a bench nearby. All together, it was quiet.

Until the moment the television started again. It had apparently been on all through the night, as Marty and the others had watched television before falling asleep, but there hadn't been any programmes for a long time. Now it was 7am, and the TV was starting, and there was a children's programme on it.

"Hey kids," a narrator was asking a few children, "what time is it?" Simultaneously, the kids replied: "Howdy-Doody time!" and began to sing. "It's Howdy-Doody time, it's Howdy-Doody time…" Marty Jr stirred by it, just in time to be greeted by a loud and shocked "Great Scott!" The song had woken up Doc. The inventor looked around the room wondering where he was, not noticing any Marty or Jennifer sitting on the chairs, and ran over to the television. "Ooh…Howdy-Doody time?" he asked himself when he putted the TV out and ran over to a tape recorder. He putted it on and started speaking to it, in his usual, wild and exciting way.

"Date: Sunday, November 13th 1955, 7:01 am." he yelled, not realising that he woke Marty Sr up with it, as he didn't even know the teenager was back in the room. "Last night's time travel experiment was apparently a complete success. Lightning struck the clock tower at precisely 10.04pm sending the necessary 1.21 gigawatt's into the time vehicle, which vanished in a brilliant flash of light leaving a pair of fire trails behind. I therefore assumed that Marty and the time vehicle were transported forward through time into the year 1985." Pausing a little, he added: "After that...after that...I can't recall what happened. I don't even remember how I got home! Perhaps the gigawatt discharge coupled with the temporal displacement field generated by the time vehicle caused a disruption of my own brain waves resulting in a condition of temporary amnesia." Pausing again, he added: "Indeed I now recall the moments after the time vehicle disappeared ... into the future ... I saw a vision of Marty saying, "I've come back from the future." Doc stared into the sky, obviously wondering what all of this meant. Shaking his head, he corrected: "Undoubtedly, this was some sort of…"

"Hey, Doc!" Marty Sr cut him off mid-sentence, and what happened then couldn't just be explained in a few words. Doc turned around, realised who it was, and completely freaked out. "Argh! Argh! Argh!" he yelled and stepped back, only to stumble right over Marty's 2015 hoverboard, and land on his piano which maked a sinister noise. Marty Sr then walked over to him.

"Doc, calm down, OK? Just calm down, it's me, it's Marty." he said, desperately. _"Doc, when will you stop being so stubborn every time?" _As expected, Doc shook his head, moving along the chords on the piano. "No! It can't be you I just send you back to the future!" Marty Sr sighed at how irrational he was.

"But I came back from the future, remember?" he insisted, hoping to get Doc to listen. "Last night you fainted… I brought you home." Still, Doc refused to listen to his young future friend. "This can't be happening!" he yelled. "You can't be here! It doesn't make sense! I don't believe you are here." And with those words the scientist ran into his bathroom and slammed the door shut. Realising that this was the only man who could help him get home, Marty walked over to the bathroom and spoke to Doc through the door.

"I am here, and it does make sense" he yelled, desperate to get Doc to listen to him. "I came back to 1955 with the you from 1985 and… a few other people to get a book back from Biff. So once we got the book back, you - that is the you from 1985 - were in the DeLorean when it got struck by lightning and you got sent back to 1885!" He sighed. _"I guess Doc really doesn't want to listen to me. I suppose we'll have to go and repair the time machine all by ourselves. It may take a few weeks… maybe even months, but eventually, I will get Doc out of 1885!" _

Doc, finally having listened, opened the door. "1885?" he called out. "It's a very interesting story, future boy, but there's one little thing that doesn't make sense. If the me of the future is now in the past, how could you possibly know about it?" Doc stared right into Marty's face as he said this.

Marty Sr looked up to his friend and got the seventy-year-old letter 1985 Doc had written out of his pocket. "You sent me a letter" he said and set it right in front of 1955 Doc's face, who stared amazed at it.

"A letter?" Doc repeated. "A letter for you? From… 1885?" He grabbed the note and inspected it carefully. "I suppose I'll have to read this, will I ever get you home." He chuckled slightly and was about to open it up when he looked down the room – and saw another Marty standing there, as well as a girl from about Marty's age who looked really pretty. "Great Scott!" he called out and quickly hid behind Marty Sr, sitting on his knees as the teen was much smaller than he was. "Now I _must _be seeing a ghost! There's two of you here, as well as a girl!"

"I know, I know Doc" Marty Sr said, calmly. "I know. Doc, may I introduce to you Jennifer Jane Parker, my girlfriend, and Marty McFly, Junior, my future son from the year 2015." He smiled as Doc's face turned pale.

"Two thousand _fifteen_!" the scientist called out in amazement. "Two thousand fifteen! That's sixty years into the future! Well, you're right, he is the spitting image of you, so I can imagine him being your son. But how did he come here?" Realising, he quickly added: "Oh no, don't tell me! No one should know too much about their own future. It causes nothing but disaster." He shook hands with first Jennifer, then with Marty Jr. "Well, Jennifer, Marty Junior, it's nice to meet you. I suppose that Jennifer is Marty Junior's mother?"

"Exactly" Marty Sr nodded, smiling. "And I'm his father… we end up getting married in the future. I suppose I'll have MJ – that's his nickname – in 1998, right?" Junior nodded. "I am very glad to actually have had the opportunity to meet my very own son thirteen years before he is born." Changing the subject, he added: "Anyway, shouldn't we read the letter now? I have to say that I'm desperate to know what your other self has written… I didn't read too much of it yesterday evening, before I went off to fetch you – that's the you from now."

"Right, right." Doc picked up a magnifying glass, as he started to read. "Dear Marty, Jennifer and Marty Jr," he read, "if my calculations are correct the three of you should receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean get struck by lightning. First, let me assure all of you that I'm alive and well. I've been living happily these past eight months in the year 1885. The lightning bolt that hit the DeLorean caused a gigawatt overload which scrambled the time circuits, activated the flux capacitor, and sent me back to 1885. The overload shorted out the time circuits and destroyed the flying circuits. Unfortunately, the car will never fly again." Turning to the teenagers, Doc added: "It actually flew?"

"What do you mean Doc?" Marty Jr asked, quite confused. "All cars fly. Goldie Wilson III has a major hover-conversion shop to do it – there are few 2015 cars that aren't hover-converted. I haven't ridden much in a ground car in my life."

"Fascinating" Doc said, turning to Marty Jr. Continuing to read the letter, he added: "I set myself up as a blacksmith as a front while I attempted to repair the damage. Unfortunately, this proved impossible because suitable replacement parts will not be available until 1947. However, I have gotten quite adapt at shoeing horses and fixing wagons." Looking up, Doc said: "1885! Amazing. I actually end up as a blacksmith in the Old West."

"Pretty heavy, huh?" Marty Sr smirked.

"You could say that" Marty Jr commented, chuckling. Jennifer nodded, also chuckling. "The Doc as a blacksmith in the 1880s. I can hardly believe it."

Ignoring the commentary, Doc turned back to the letter and continued reading. "I have buried the DeLorean in the Del Gato mine adjacent to the old Boot Hill Cemetery as shown on the enclosed map. Hopefully it will remain undisturbed and preserved until you uncover it in 1955. Inside, you will find repair instructions. My 1955 counterpart" - that's me - "should have no problem repairing it so you can drive it back to the future. I want to remind you once again that you will have to bring Marty Junior home first, but I am firm believing that my 1955 self" – me again – " shouldn't have any problems making the time machine hold for two jumps. After you returned back to 1985, destroy the time machine. Do not - I repeat - do not attempt to come back here to get me. I am perfectly happy living in the fresh air and wide open spaces, and I fear that unnecessary time travel only risks further disruption of the space-time continuum. Of course bringing Marty Jr home doesn't count by that."

"Now I want to remember you when to bring Marty Jr back to the future. The time we left 2015 was, if I remember correctly, either 7:28 or 7:29 PM. So we should, to make sure that the time circuits aren't still failing, take a precaution difference of half an hour and send the time vehicle back towards October 21, 2015, 8:00 PM. Marty, I know your curiousness but I must ask you to just drop Marty Junior off at his home in Hilldale and not try to find more information about the future. After that, return right towards Sunday, October 27th, 1985, at 11:00 AM. Then, dismantle the time machine forever."

"These are my wishes. Please respect them and follow them. And so, Marty, I now say farewell and wish you Godspeed. You've been a good, kind, and loyal friend to me and you made a real difference in my life. I will always treasure our relationship, and will think on you with fond memories, warm feelings and a special place in my heart. Your friend in time, 'Doc' Emmett L. Brown, and his dog friend, Einstein. September 1st, 1885." Looking up, Doc added to himself, "I never knew I could write anything so touching. But who's Einstein?"

"Your '85 dog" Marty Sr answered. "And as for the letter – I know Doc, it's beautiful." From his words, one could sense that the teenager was really going to miss the inventor… and he wasn't the only one, because Copernicus immediately whined. Doc walked towards him.

"Oh, it's all right, Copernicus!" Doc said. "Everything's going to be fine." He turned to Marty, who was still sad. "I'm sorry, Doc, it's all my fault you're stuck back there. I never should've let Biff get to me, or letting him grab the almanac while on my way to burn it. I'm sorry."

"There are plenty worse places to be than the Old West" Doc said, optimistic. "I could've ended up in the Dark Ages. They probably would've burned me at the stake as a heretic or something. Let's look at the map, all of you. It says here the time vehicle is buried here in a side tunnel." Looking up firmly, he added: "We may have to blast."


	2. Chapter 2

New Chapter. Nothing to say, so I leave it by this.

**2: Chapter Two**

_November 14, 1955  
11:00 AM PST_

"Hey Doc, this is heavy! Literally, then."

Doc turned around to Marty Jr, and smirked. "Well, if you want to see the time vehicle again, you'll have to carry it. Don't worry, it's only a few hundred feet, now." Doc's words turned out to be true, and as soon as they reached the mine, Doc placed the dynamite in the side tunnel. They ran back, and shortly after that, there was a huge blow.

"Whoa!" Marty Sr and Jr exclaimed, in unision, as Marty Sr commented: "I think you woke up the dead with that blast." Marty Jr nodded. "Yeah. It's like one of the hardest blows I've ever heard! This sure is one adventure!"

"Go on a time machine for a wide experience" Marty Sr smirked. "Now free tickets to the year 2015! Sell them before there are no more!" All of them laughed, even Doc – well, Copernicus didn't, but he couldn't really laugh, or even understand the joke, could he?

"Take this camera" Doc instructed Marty Sr. "I want to document everything!" All of them could see that Doc had a lot of enthusiasm inside him.

As the four of them went to walk into the mineshaft with Copernicus, Doc told the teens: "This reminds me of the time I attempted to reach the centre of the earth. I'd be reading my favourite author, Jules Verne. I spent weeks preparing for the expedition, I didn't even get this far. Of course, I was only 12 at the time. It was the writings of Jules Verne that had a profound effect on my life. I was 11 when I first read '20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'. That's when I realized that I must devote my life into science." It was clear that Doc really loved telling stories like that.

Right then, Marty Sr looked around the shaft – and he saw a few wooden planks on the side, and one was marked 'ELB'. The seventeen-year-old gasped, as he realised that Doc's full name was Emmett Lathrop Brown – and that these were the initials of it. "Doc!" he called out. "MJ! Jennifer! You guys better get a look at this!" He pointed at the worn-out initials in the wood. However they had been marked many decades ago, the time travellers were still able to read them.

"My initials!" Doc exclaimed, examining them. "Just like in 'Journey To The Centre Of The Earth'!" The eyes of Jennifer rolled as Doc showed his enthusiasm. "That means the time machine must be right through this wall!"

"Your future self sure is a genius, Doc" Marty Jr politely said. "I think marking the wood where the DeLorean is behind is a very good idea. If not, we might have looked everywhere – and even have blown up the whole mine. Well, I guess that wouldn't happen, granted that we _do _have a map – but I think your future self thought that better useless precautions than that it _does _go wrong."

"Thanks," Doc smiled, "'cause if you're complimenting my older self from 1985… or 1885, now… you also are complimenting me, because I will be him, thirty years from now. I wonder if my older self did actually base the idea of carving the initials into the wood on me discovering him doing it right now!"

"That's called a predestination paradox, right?" Marty Jr smirked. As Doc nodded surprised, he added: "I did some study on time travel in the future, and found a few things out. Back then of course I didn't have an idea that time travel was actually in existence… and that Dad had known about it for many years already."

"There's only one thing to say about that," Doc smirked, "and that's the surprises never end with a time machine! Like a kid showing up on your doorstep from the year 1985, wearing a life jacket without having to swim and having an actor as president," Doc glanced over to Marty Sr by that, who just shrugged, "and after he leaves having him show up again within a minute, this time accompanied by his girlfriend and future son…" He smiled. "Now! Let's go and get ourselves some chops. We've gotta get the machine!"

A few minutes later, Marty Sr had grabbed a few chops from the Packard, and they all were digging through the wall. Marty Jr moved the stones, Jennifer the wood, and the other two just chopped, while Copernicus watched. About a minute after starting, Marty Sr glanced through a hole inside it – and saw the DeLorean, covered with a sheet. Doc, who broke himself with the chops through the wall, glanced at it in astonishment.

"It's been buried here for 70 years, 2 months and 13 days" the inventor uttered, unable to take his eyes away from it. "Astounding." Yup, the Doc was still the Doc. But then again, no one could blame him – what would you do if you'd find out that your very own invention had been in this mine all during your entire life, waiting for you to catch up with it?

"Well, you don't know" Marty Jr said. "For all you know, your other self might have buried the DeLorean long before September first, but only wrote the letter on that day. He might have buried it on August 31st instead."

"Right, right, that could be" Doc muttered. "Now we got some more important things to do. We'll have to get the time vehicle out of the shaft – so we can go and restore it!" He smiled, as the three of them went over to the DeLorean. As they uncovered the machine and Marty tried to open the gull-wing door, he failed in doing so. "Hey!" he called out. "Can anyone gimme a hand? I believe this thing doesn't open anymore!"

"Oh, I am sure it will, eventually" Doc said, as he helped Marty pull the door up. After a few failures, they finally managed to open the door – with a lot of cracking. Marty poked his head inside – and immediately held it back out as he saw how many dust there was. "Boy, Doc!" he called out. "You better clean this thing up! It looks like a tornado has gone right through it! Well, I can imagine it being covered all over with dust if it's really been here for so long…" Ignoring the dust, he headed towards the drivers seat. After he cleaned it up a bit, he sat down and switched the time circuits on.

The time circuits still worked after so many years, and after Doc had poured some gasoline in the emptied tank, the motor even was able to start. But no matter how many times Marty typed in 'OCT 21 2015 08:00 PM', the Destination Time stubbornly remained JAN 01 1885 12:00 AM. Now he understood why Doc hadn't made it out of 1885. If the control microchip was acting up like that, he figured he wouldn't have had much chance getting out of that time either.

As the four of them had pulled the vehicle out of the shaft, they started working on it. There were instructions to repair the thing on the passenger's seat of the DeLorean, and Marty Sr would sure have overlooked them had he been on his own. Well, lucky thing he wasn't. After eating some lunch and having a nice long talk with Doc about some things, they had pulled out the time machine itself in the late afternoon, to avoid attention. Then, they had started working on it. It was 7:30 PM now, and Marty was just looking over Doc '85's instructions, while the '55 inventor was looking over some parts with a magnifying glass.

'As you can see,' Marty read aloud, 'the lightning bolt shorted out the time circuit control microchip. The attached sh... sh...' He couldn't bring himself to finish the rather uneasy word. But he didn't have to. 'Schematic,' Doc corrected him nicely.

After giving him a look, Marty continued. '... schematic diagram will allow you to build a replacement unit with the 1955 components, thus restoring the time machine to perfect working order.' Yeah, this sure was one of Doc's instructions. There were words in Doc's talk that even a teacher at Marty's school wouldn't understand, let alone him. But that was one of the funny things about the inventor – he confused you all the time.

'Unbelievable, that his piece of junk could be such a big problem,' muttered Doc, staring at the microchip in question. Then chuckling a bit as he saw the inscription, he showed it to Marty and the others. 'No wonder this circuit failed - it says, 'Made in Japan'.' Obviously he was confused by his future self making such a weird choice in microchips – after all, Japanese products weren't trustable, were they?

'What do you mean, Doc?' Marty Sr asked, pausing from reading the instructions and looking at Doc with a hint of confuse from the inventor's words just moments earlier. 'All the best stuff is made in Japan.'

"Or in China" Marty Jr gently said. "In the early Twenty-First Century, China is rapidly climbing up to become the Number One world market. However I am not sure if it's going to get that far, since China has got very less respect for the right of the workers in the fabrics where the products are made.

"China, the Number One world market?" Doc asked and whistled. "Unbelievable!"

oooooooo

That evening, the foursome finally stopped working at 7:30 PM. They loaded their stuff onto a tow truck to bring it away. In the meanwhile, Doc talked to Jennifer, Marty Sr, and Marty Jr. "You know," he said, nostalgic, "when I was a kid I always wanted to be a cowboy. Now, knowing I'll spend my future in the past it sounds like a wonderful way to spend my retirement years. It just occurred to me - since I end up in 1885, perhaps I'm now in the history books. I wonder - could I go to the library and look myself up in the old newspaper archives?"

Marty Sr and Jr exchanged a look, and Marty Sr shrugged at the inventor. "I don't know, Doc," he muttered, "you're the one whose always saying, you know, it's not too good to know too much about your own destiny." Doc nodded. "You're right, Marty. I know too much already. Better that I not attempt to uncover the circumstances of my own... future." Then, seeing that his dog had run off, he called: "Copernicus! Come home boy!"

"I'll get him Doc" Marty offered. Marty Jr nodded. "Yeah, I'll help you" he told Marty Sr. "Two persons can see more than one, isn't it?" They both ran off, calling: "Copernicus!" Then spotting him whining by a tombstone, Marty ran over to him. "Come on," he muttered, "let's go home, boy." Copernicus continued whining.

"What's wrong?" Marty Sr asked the dog. "What's wrong, Copernicus?" chimed Marty Jr in. Marty Sr then added: "Copernicus, come on, let's go home. Come on." He was about to pull the dog with him when he saw the tombstone Copernicus had been standing for. He put the flashlight on it, noticed the writing but ignored it. As the two of them walked off, Marty suddenly realised, turned around and sprinted towards the tombstone.

"Dad?" asked Marty Jr confused. "Dad, what's the matter?" He also glanced down to the tombstone – only to get the shock of his life. The tombstone read:

_Here __Lies Emmett Brown. _

_Died, September 7th, 1885. _

_Erected in eternal memory by his beloved Clara._

_Shot in the back by Buford Tannen about a matter of 80 dollars. _

"Doc!" Marty Jr gasped, running towards the scientist. "Doc! Come and see what Dad found! Quick, Doc!"

"Marty Junior, what's the matter?" Doc asked. "You act like he's seen a ghost." Marty Jr smirked. "You're not far off, Doc. Come with me and see." Curious, Doc and Jennifer now followed them. "Marty, what's up?" he instantly asked when he arrived. "Your son acts like…" his eyes had now found the gravestone and read the inscription. "Oh! Great Scott!"

"Check this out" Marty muttered as he saw the date. "'Died, September 7th, 1885'. That's one week after you wrote the letter! 'Erected in eternal memory of his beloved Clara'." Standing up, he asked: "Who the hell is Clara??"

"Dad…" Marty Jr said painfully as he saw where his father stood.

"Marty," Doc grimaced, "please don't stand there!" Marty saw that he was standing right on the older Doc's tombstone, and quickly got off. "Oh, right, sorry. I gotta get another picture." He picked his camera up and took a picture. Doc remained reading. "...shot in the back by Buford Tannen over a matter of 80 dollars!" Standing, he asked: "What kind of a future do you call that?"

"Not a future I'd like to have" muttered Marty Sr.

"Sure" Marty Jr said. "To think everything will turn out fine, and then you get shot!"

"Well," Doc said, coming to his senses, "there's nothing we can do about it right now. Why don't we continue doing what we're doing, and tonight we're going at that 1880s festival to celebrate the night on which the clock that was hit by lightning two days ago was first placed in Hill Valley… September 5, 1885. I wonder if my other self watched that event… before he died." The inventor grimaced. "Anyway, we should go. I am certain that you could use the experience in 1880s habits later on."


	3. Chapter 3

A bit shorter, but I hope you'll like it. Please review. It may take a chapter or two before the '1885' part kicks in.

**3: Chapter Three**

_November 14, 1955  
07:30 PM PST_

Marty Sr grinned, as the musicians began to play. He really felt like he was in the Old West now they were playing that way. After all, the 1880s songs must've been a bit similar to these. The song they were playing now was called 'Double Back', and Marty was surprised to actually find himself enjoying the music.

"Now, Marty" Doc called through the music. "Are you enjoying yourself a bit? I must say, they did a good impression of Hill Valley 1885. I can't help it but envy my older self back there. Even if he got shot, he must've had a good time living in the era of cowboys and wild gunmen… well, one of them shot me of course, but otherwise I am looking much forward to living there. It's a bad thing that it'll be too dangerous for both me and the continuum to continue living there, so you will have to take me back to the future. And I suppose that I can't really go back visiting if the time machine will be destroyed after our return." He sighed. "Well, at least I'll always have you and Jennifer to hang around with."

"Sure thing, Doc" Marty nodded. "We'll always be there for you if you get homesick. Thanks to your time machine my parents got a way better life than they had before, and my kids are outta jail in the future. Now if the past is bright, as is the future, all we have to do is take care of the present, isn't it?" He chuckled. "I really do hope that I turn out to be a famous rock star. I have temptations to ask MJ about it, but maybe it's true what you're always saying and no one really should know too much about their own destiny. Well, at least I live in Hilldale, so I got good hope for the future. In 1985, Hilldale is _the _place to live!"

"Well, I never heard of it" Doc said. Then he chuckled, and said: "Well, of course I haven't! After all, I'm from 1955… and this Hilldale place won't be build until the 1980s! It would be impossible for me to have heard of it before, unless you mentioned it in the week you was here before." Sighing, he added: "Talking about that, it's nice to have you back at my place, even if it's only for a few days. Say, how would you like some drinks at the bar over here? Why don't you call Jennifer and your son as well? I can imagine them wanting to have something to drink, too."

"Yeah… I guess so" Marty Sr nodded. He walked over to Marty Jr and Jennifer, who were standing by a Wild West-game. "MJ! Jen! Are you guys comin'? Doc is offering us some drinks at the bar. We can play this game another time, 'Larty'. We better hurry, or Doc will cancel his offer." They chuckled at the improbability of Doc doing so and ran over to the bar – only to spot George, Lorraine and George's parents, Arthur and Sylvia. Doc was sitting next to them nervously, winking the foursome to go away – but it was too late already.

"Calvin!" Lorraine gushed, jumped up from her chair, ran over to Marty Sr and hugged him tightly. Yup, she might've overcome her crush on him, but she still liked 'Calvin Klein', and who didn't know that couldn't say something else after seeing how close Lorraine hugged her future son. "How nice is it to see you! But I thought you were leaving town?" Suddenly spotting Marty Jr, her eyes grew wide and she exclaimed: "And how come there's another one of you here?"

"Um, that's my, uh, my twin brother Larty" Marty said. "Larty Klein. And the girl is his girlfriend… Jennifer, uh, Greys." He figured the name of the sports book that had gotten them here again would provide as a nice last name… not knowing that Grey's had started making almanacs and things like that in 1923 already. "I figured I had forgotten some things during my week-long-stay and decided to go back here and grab them, or else, um, things wouldn't turn out fine." That was partially true, as they had come to 'grab' a 'thing', only that 'thing' was Grey's Sports Almanac, which would make world to a living hell if they didn't make sure they'd burn it.

"Oh" Lorraine nodded, understanding. "Well, Calvin, Larty, it's nice to meet you." Turning to Marty Jr, she added: "It's a bad thing you already have a girlfriend, isn't it?" George chuckled and stood up. "Now, Lorraine," he said, smiling, "you're not cheating on me are you?" A passionate kiss from his girlfriend made him sure that wasn't the case. In the meanwhile, Marty and Jennifer happily watched the McFly's interacting, knowing how they would turn out in the future, and hoping that this would stay to be this way and not be changed because of this unexpected trip back to the fifties.

"Well, anyway" Doc said, smiling, "let's order your drinks, kids. We got a long evening in front of us." That was a reference to how they would, actually, tonight go to the library and look Doc's future self up. Doc had mentioned how it would be quiet, since everyone was at the party in the Square and the library was a good half a mile away from it. Surely they would be able to get in easily now. Turning to Goldie Wilson standing at the tap, he ordered four Pepsi's, and grabbed into his pocket. "Wait a minute, I'll grab my wallet. I have it in the right pocket… no, in the left…"

Then, he froze, as he grabbed the letter Marty had written him two nights before, and turned around. The inventor pushed Marty into the bushes nearby, and showed him the pieces of paper. "Marty," he said, firmly, "what on earth is the meaning of _this_?"

"Um" Marty said, uncertainly, "that is my letter. You remember? The one I wrote you on the night I went back in time. You stuffed it into your pockets when the lightning hit." He paused, to add: "And if I may give you a good advice, you better tape it together and read it."

"Read it?" smirked the inventor, looking down at the young boy's face. "Actually read this letter, after all the damage that already has been done to the space-time continuum? Why should I be so self-centred while things have already happened to screw up time so much? First your parents not coming together as they should… well, that'll turn out for the better if I understand you properly, but anyway… and then Biff stealing the time machine and giving himself some future book that causes history to be screwed up and indirectly causes me to be stranded in the Old West… and now you actually ask me to read this letter, to risk an even greater diverge in the space-time continuum, just because something bad is going to happen to my future self? That's a lot to ask, Martin Seamus McFly."

"I know, Doc" Marty said, almost crying. "But you… you can't put the letter in the trash right now! You can't! If you never read the letter, you will never end up in 1955, get hit by lightning, and end up being stuck in the Old West! It'll cause one of those weird time-paradoxes you've been moaning about ever since we went to twenty-fifteen!"

Doc stopped short in his tracks and turned around. "Marty," he said, "are you telling me that me being stranded in the 1880s and you being here at this event is the very result of me reading this letter?" Marty nodded. "You mean, I actually read the letter the first time around, before you ever came back?" Another nod. Doc grimaced. "Well, I guess I should do it, then. Or better, let you tell me straight out. He paused, and took a long breath. "Well, I suppose here goes nothing…"

"You will be shot, Doc" Marty started. "Shot. Killed. Murdered by some Lybian terrorists where you got the plutonium from. I bet it was the only way to get 1.21 gigawatts around that time, as that future Mr. Fusion thing wasn't around yet, but it wasn't very smart of you. Those Lybians showed up at your experiments, killed you, and chased me all the way around the parking lot until the DeLorean finally hit 88 and I boomed right into the past." He smiled. "I guess that's about it."

"Great Scott" Doc whispered, clearly pale. "Great Scott! To think I actually got shot… well, twice in a row actually… I don't really understand what you're saying when you say your favourite phrase, but I think that you would call this 'heavy'!"

"I sure do" Marty Sr nodded, smiling. "Well, Doc, anyway, thanks for listening to me. I wouldn't have wanted that part of the mission to be screwed up all by me coming back to 1955."

"Right" Doc nodded. "Now let's go back to the group, and finish our drinks." He grinned. "We got a break-in at a library to prepare ourselves for!"


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter! Only one more after this one to go, and then the three time travellers will leave for 1885. I hope it's seperated enough from the movie so I won't get a comment about that, again. As for Bttf 4444: Thanks for the review. When are you going to continue your stories? I don't mind you writing other ones, but I hope you will finish your other stories as well.

I've got three plans for between-the-movie stories, so-called vignettes, which will all take place in 1885 - one on September 3rd about that stupid bear in the cave and getting the time machine past him, one on September 5th about what all happened after the Festival finished, and one on September 6th about Doc when Clara has broken up with him. I don't know if I will finish all of them, though.

_Anyway. _See you in the future.

**4: Chapter Four**

_November 15, 1955  
01:25 AM PST_

"Doc?" Marty Sr asked, as they were inside the dusty old library 1955 Doc had told them to go to. "I think I found the piece we're looking for." They had been looking for information about both Doc's future self in the year 1885, as well as Buford Tannen, the person who had been the one to kill 1985 Doc. "Listen to this." He picked up a book and began to read. "Buford Tannen was a notorious gunman whose short temper and a tendency to drool earned him the nickname Mad Dog. He was quick on the trigger and bragged that he had killed 12 men, not including Indians or Chinamen."

"Discrimination" growled Marty Jr. "I guess that was kinda normal in the 1880s…"

"Does it mention me?" Doc asked, desperately. "Am I one of the 12?" Marty Jr felt bad for the inventor. To think that you would actually find your own tombstone…

"Just a minute" Marty Sr replied against Doc, and moved his eyes to the book again. "However, this claim can not be substantiated since precise records were not kept after Tannen shot a newspaper editor after printing an unfavourable story about him in 1884." He looked up. "That's why we can't find anything."

"Hey Doc?" Marty Jr called out, as he saw a book with some old pictures in it, and began to skip pages in it. "I think I've found something, too. It's a book filled with old families from 1850 to 1950. Looks like it was produced three years ago, so it's pretty authentic, I guess…" He skipped pages until he found something that looked interesting. "Ah!" he exclaimed. "Dad, I found it. It says here: William McFly and family."

"Your relatives?" Doc asked. Marty Sr nodded, as he sped over to his future son holding the picture book. "My great-grandfather's name was William." As he looked over to the photograph, he placed his finger on the photograph of William, who resembled him quite a bit. "That's him" he muttered. "Good looking guy."

"I agree with that" Marty Jr smirked, staring at his relative over a Century in the past. Since William McFly had died in 1972 he hadn't known real much about him, but now all the stories his father had told him about the past McFly's came back again. He whistled. "Wonder if Doc's older self bumped into him when he stayed in the Old West?"

"Probably, no" Marty Jr said. "Or maybe he did, but Great-Great-Grandpa Will was born in 1885… or so it says here that he was 26 here in September 1911. He'd be no more than an infant, if he was even born by the time Doc got shot…" _Why couldn't things have gone differently? I sure would've been home by now if it had… Doc, why did you have to get hit by lightning? Why did Dad have to buy that stupid book in the first place, which caused me not to be able to be returned straight towards 2015? Or maybe I should've asked to stay in '85 to wait for the ripple effect to catch up with me… if it wouldn't, I always could've committed suicide. Anything but staying in Biff's 1985. _He shivered at the thought of killing himself. But if he had to…

"McFlys…" Doc muttered, looking at the photograph as well, "…but no Browns!" Marty Sr immediately interrupted. "Look, Doc, maybe it was mistake" he exclaimed. "Maybe that grave wasn't yours. There could've been another Emmett Brown back in 1885. Did you have any relatives here back then?" Marty Jr thought that was a stupid assumption. Of course, if it was another Emmett Brown, there would have been information about _that _Emmett Brown. Even if it wasn't Doc, there was still a likeness the information would be here.

Apparently, however, Doc didn't get that, as he answered: "The Browns came to America in 1908, and then they were the Von Brauns. My father changed our name in World War I." Marty Jr nodded, having heard the story from his father once. Dad barely talked about Doc, who had died in 2003, but when he did Marty Jr heard interesting stories… of course, he'd never heard about Doc being able to travel through time.

"Doc!" A cry from Jennifer interrupted his thoughts. "Look!" All of them rushed over to see a picture of what was obviously none else as Doctor Emmett Brown himself, standing in front of the Courthouse clock which dated a few minutes past eight. But that wasn't the main thing – that was the date on the bottom of it, namely September 5th of 1885. It _was _indeed the Doc stranded in the 1880s.

"Oh!" Doc cried out, staring at the photograph. "Great Scott! It's me! Then it is true. All of it. It is me who goes back there - and gets shot." He whispered the last few words horrified, staring up into the air. It was like this was the time that Doc realised things for real, that he really was going to die in 1885, get shot only six days after he confidently had written the letter about how he was living happily in the fresh 1880s air.

Marty Sr turned at the inventor abruptly, a decision determined in his eyes. "It's not gonna happen Doc" he whispered, staring right at his future friend. "I don't know how Jennifer and MJ think about it and I honestly don't care either, but after you fix the time circuits and put new tires on the DeLorean, I'm going back to 1885 and I'm bringing you and Einstein home!" He slapped on the table with that.

Doc stared at Marty. "Go back to 1885?" he echoed, wondering if he heard it all right. "I don't know… well, I would be flattered if you'd help me out of course, seeing as that I actually get shot… but then again, I left clear instructions in my letter for you to return straight back to the future after dropping your son off. And I don't think that Jennifer and Martin Junior would approve of it, Future Boy."

"Why not?" Marty said. "They don't have to play a role in this. After you fix the DeLorean so it's ready to drive and time travel again, I'll go forward to October 21st of 2015, as you said I should, and then back to 1985 to drop Jennifer off, and then I'll head back to September 1st of 1885 and get you out of there. I'll just drive by your house there, tell you about Tannen, and drive us both back to 1985. We could destroy the DeLorean then after all."

"Yeah, right" Doc nodded, not really convinced just yet. "But… I don't know. It would alter the space-time continuum to go back to the year 1885. Maybe it's better for me to die back then…" He shivered. "And what do Marty Jr and Jennifer think about it? They may not agree with your plan. Marty, it's better to do just what my older self said you should do."

"Well, I don't know what Mom thinks," Marty Jr began, "but I certainly do agree with Dad's plan of saving you – in fact, I'd love to go back with him and help him instead. I don't want you to be trapped in the Old West, Doc. I might've known you for a few days, but I've already grown fond of you… both the present you and the 1985 you. I'd be more than willing to agree with going back to 1885 and help you out."

"Here the same" Jennifer nodded. "I know how close you and Marty are, and I wouldn't want to be responsible for him missing that, so the least I can do is going back with him to 1885. I wouldn't want _anyone _to meet such a terrible fate… well, maybe excluded Biff Tannen. I'm not the one to hold a grudge, but he really harassed me Saturday, and if Marty Jr hadn't interfered, he might even have raped me." She shuddered at the thought of it.

"You're right, you guys are right" Doc nodded. "I guess that I wouldn't mind, after all – I mean, getting shot by an Old West outlaw is not exactly what I'd call a happy foresight. I suppose I'll help you to get the time machine back to the Old West, and save my older self. But, Marty, Jennifer and Junior, I must remind you that you shouldn't spend more time than necessary in the West, and that you should be careful how to act. I am certain this Buford Tannen guy wouldn't mind shooting any of you… after all, he did shoot twelve men before, or even more if you include the Indians and Chinamen. You better go and save my older self right away… we can't have you spending any more time in a period neither of you belong to, and in which you could get shot." He sighed. "Well, I guess we should go home, now. It's 1:42 AM on Tuesday November 15th, and if all of you indeed want to go back to the West, we've got some time working in front of us."

All of them agreed with that, and when they'd very quietly left the library, the entire crowd went back to Doc's 1955 mansion… determined to save Dr. Emmett Brown from getting shot by Buford Tannen in the Wild Old West.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Yes! Another chapter! I have the storyline sorted out now, so I should start planning how the story will go. Thanks for the reviews I've been given so far. I hope that this chapter is seperated from the movie enough for everybody, and if it's not, I am almost certain the next chapter will be.

**5: Chapter Five**

_November 17, 1955  
10:50 AM PST_

Doc Brown looked proudly at his work. He had made it. It had taken some days, all right, but he had been able to make the machine work. It had been one hell of a job to get the tires on the DeLorean, get the Destination Time Control Microchip repaired, and to get new fresh batteries in the future 'walkie-talkie' devices, but it worked. It worked.

Maybe he'd better call Marty, now. The teens had been in an eager to get back to the 1880s, and the delay for getting a nice proper 1880s clothing for MJ had been quite irritating to Marty Sr. He wondered when they would get to meet? Marty had vaguely mentioned '1975', but that wasn't a clear thing. Anyway, he surely had about two decades to prepare himself for befriending Martin McFly.

Doc got up, and made his way over to the closet next to the Drive-In they had decided to send the DeLorean back from. It was the best place, since it was completely empty in the 1880s, or so the inventor knew. It would be one hell of a walk back into town for the three time travellers, but they obviously were used to adventure.

"Hey, Marty!" Doc called out, as he entered the clothing room. "MJ! Jennifer! Are you all ready?"

The teenagers nodded. "Yeah, we're ready" Marty Sr said, looking disgusted down at his clothes. "Um – Doc… I dunno. The boots don't fit."

"Aw, I'm sure they do" Doc said. "If you put your mind to it you can accomplish anything. Now, come on, you three – we've got a mission to accomplish!" He smiled. As he walked out, Marty called: "Hey, Doc, by the way, are you sure this stuff is authentic?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Doc, wondering to himself how Marty could be asking such a silly question. "Have you never seen a western?" To him, the clothes looked very good. He had not seen many westerns, only one in fact, and that was when the television was malfunctioning again in the fall of '53. But he thought for sure that these were good western clothes.

As Marty in his pink western outfit walked out of the place, he answered: "Yeah, I have, Doc, but Clint Eastwood never wore anything like this." That confused Doc completely. He had never heard of someone named 'Clint Eastwood'. "Clint who?" he asked, looking up from the DeLorean.

"That's right…" Marty replied, pointing at the posters and nodding, "…you haven't heard of him yet." Doc just shrugged it off as being something from the future, then looked down at Marty's feet to see the 'Nike' thingies still at his feet. He shook his head at Marty's stubbornness and was about to point it out when first Jennifer, wearing a pink outfit Doc had gotten from his mother, Sarah Lathrop, who was a teenager in the late 1890s – which was not too far ahead from where his friends were headed towards, 1885 – and then Marty Jr, who nervously stared down. "I dunno, Doc" he complained. "I look mad in this."

"Well, if _you_ think you look bad, look at me" Marty Sr muttered. "Doc actually has me to wear a _pink _outfit, as well as a couple of boots that don't fit at all. I don't know what the idea of a western is in your time, MJ, but my idea of the late Nineteenth Century certainly doesn't include this!"

"Well," Doc said, "anyway, you have to wear the boots, Marty. If you wear the Nike-things in the Old West… you just shouldn't wear those futuristic things in 1885. Hell, you shouldn't wear them in 1955! It can be very normal in the year 1985 or in 2015, but you cannot come with shoes that lace themselves in the Old West!"

"All right," Marty said, hesitantly, "Doc, look. Once I get there I'll put them on, I promise." He sighed. "MJ, Jennifer, what do you think? Do you guys really think I should put these things on? They are just ridiculous!"

"Well, Marty, I don't know" Jennifer said. "If you want to blend in, I think you'd better do what Doc says. If you don't want to attract attention, walking around with 1980s Nikes certainly won't do much good. What about you, Junior?" Her son nodded. "Mom's right, Dad" he muttered. "You got to wear the boots. I'll wear my clothes, too."

"Okay, okay!" Marty Sr said. "Just let me enjoy my present shoes up until we get back, okay? I will put the boots on as soon as the machine gets us to 1885, I promise. But just let me wear my Nikes right now. I can't drive if I wear those boots anyway…" He sighed. "After we arrive in 1885, I'll do anything you want. Just let me enjoy this for another little while."

"OK," Doc said, obviously annoyed, "I think we're about ready. I put gas in the tank, your future clothes are packed, just in case fresh batteries for your walkie-talkies." He looked up, staring at the hoverboard. "Oh, and what about that floating device?"

"Hoverboard" Marty Sr and Jr corrected at the same time. They then looked at each other and chuckled, as Doc said: "Alright" and put the hoverboard into the time machine. "Better not leave the thing behind" he explained. "That is going to be causing a lot of trouble if you leave it right here. I'll have to keep it in my garage until you guys and my future self return, which is if I understood you well on October 27th of 1985." The teens nodded to that, as Doc finished putting the hoverboard inside.

"You know Doc," Marty Sr said, staring at his surroundings, "it's gonna be a hell of long walk back to Hill Valley from here."

"Yeah Doc," Marty Jr nodded, "it's a long walk. Are you sure there is no other place to send us back? Like Lone Pine Ranch or something?"

Marty Sr made a face, and stared at his son. "If it's either that or this, I'd rather take this" he said, disgustedly. "I still have nightmares of Old Man Peabody running after me, calling out how I killed his pine tree. The guy is completely insane when it goes about aliens. From my second set of memories I can remember him wanting to cooperate with Dad in an anti-alien bond when Dad mentioned aliens in his column, back in January of 1957. Unlucky for him, Dad didn't join, thinking that aliens had been the one to make him fall in love with Mom, so he owed them one and didn't want to be killing them."

"Right, so this place is better" Doc interrupted their talk. "And, most importantly, it's the safest plan. After all, we can't risk sending the three of you back to a populated area, or to a spot that's geographically unknown. You don't want to crash into some tree that once existed in the past. This is all completely open country! So you guys will have plenty of run-out space when you arrive. Remember where you three are going there are no roads. There's a small cave over there which will be a perfect place to hide the time vehicle."

As Doc turned to the DeLorean again, and Marty, Jennifer and Marty Jr followed him, he said: "Well, the new time circuit control tubes are warmed up!" He started the DeLorean, and turned the time circuits on. "Time circuits on. I wrote the letter on September 1st, so we'll send all of you back the very next day. September 2nd, I believe that's a Wednesday. September 2nd, 1885, 8am."

He input some numbers at the keypad, and soon the 'Destination Time' panel changed from January 1st 1885 12:00 AM to a colourful red 'SEP 02 1885 08:00 AM'. All three of them smiled, as they saw that Doc had done it again – the time circuits were back in working order.

"I get shot on Monday the 7th," Doc continued, "so the three of you have 5 days to locate me. According to my letter I'm a blacksmith, so I probably have a shop somewhere. All you have to do is drive the time vehicle directly towards that screen accelerating at 88 miles per hour."

As Marty Sr then looked at the screen, he saw that it was filled with a poster of Indians. "Wait a minute, Doc" he said, "If I drive straight towards the screen, I'll crash into those Indians." Doc shook his head and went onto a lecture. "Marty," he said, "You're not thinking 4th dimensionally! You'll instantly be transported to 1885, and those Indians won't even be there."

"Right" Marty said, not understanding it entirely. Marty Jr, though, had a question. "Say Doc," he said, "isn't it easier to go back to 11am? That way our clocks won't be too much out of synch. After all, it's ten-fifty-seven right now."

"No" Doc said, shaking his head. "8 AM is the longest time you will get in finding me. The sun's up, so you can see, and my letter is posted. Two critical elements necessary for the three of you to find me. The earlier you find me, the earlier we can all get out of there and go back to the year 1985!"

Marty Jr nodded, understanding. Doc just smiled. "Well," he said, "good luck, for both of our sakes. See you in the future, all of you."

"You mean in the past" Marty Sr gently corrected him. Doc smiled. "Exactly!" He ran towards the building, as Marty, Jennifer and Marty Jr got into the DeLorean. Marty Sr sat down on the driver's seat, and Marty Jr and Jennifer both sat on the passenger's seat.

"Happy trails Marty!" Doc called from besides the building. "Ready Marty?" Marty glanced over to his son and future wife. "As ready as I could be," he said, staring down at the photograph of Doc's tombstone. "Ready!" he called out towards the inventor.

"Set!" Doc called back, and Marty stared at the engine. "Hi ho silver" he said, and as Doc pulled the trigger of the gun, he put his foot on the gas and started to accelerate up. The time machine went twenty, thirty, forty… fifty… he then passed Doc, who was waving wildly. "Vaya con dios!" Doc called. Marty just nodded, not understanding it, and concentrated on the time machine and the screen nearing towards them. Sixty…seventy…seventy-five…eighty…

The screen was only a few dozen feet away now. Marty Sr felt his arm being grabbed by Jennifer as he stared at the speedometer in the car. It read eighty-five…eighty-six…eighty-seven…eighty-eight… the lights around the car increased, the flux capacitor lighted up as it discharged the one point twenty-one gigawatt Mr. Fusion threw into it. Marty Jr now grabbed Marty Sr's arm as well and all three time travellers held on to each other as temporal displacement kicked in and one feet away from the screen they got send back to the past.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Here we are - another chapter, again. I hope you enjoy it. This is what happens when Marty, Jennifer and MJ finally get back to 1885...

**6: Chapter Six**

_September 2, 1885  
__08:00 AM PST_

"Indians!" Marty McFly called, being the first one of the three time travellers to come to his senses after the burst through the time barrier. Where just moments earlier (or seventy years, two months and fifteen days later) had been a screen filled with Indians, now there were _real_, _living_ Indians in front of him, on horses, coming straight towards him. "Argh!" he called, trying to avoid them. Today definitely was not his day.

"Turn to the left, Dad" Marty Jr advised him. "Maybe we'll avoid them if we do so." He looked around. "They seem to be really scared or something, like they're on the run. I wonder who is chasing them?"

"I don't know," Marty Sr snapped, "and I don't mind either. All I care about is getting the DeLorean safe and sound. You know, perhaps I really should've gone back to twenty-fifteen instead of just dropping by in the Old West to save Doc. I really hate this era, and this encounter with Indians even increases my dislike of the 1880s."

"Well, at least you can't call the West 'boring' anymore, Marty" Jennifer smirked uneasily, obviously not really okay with all the Indians around them. "But anyway, let's get out of this mess. I think you can-" She was cut off as she saw something familiar. "Hey look!" she called, excited. "Over there! I think it's the cave Doc was talking about in 1955!"

"Of course!" Marty Sr called out, and quickly drove over to it. He then got out. "I'll check where they're riding away from" he muttered to Marty Jr and Jennifer, and ran out of the cave, checking things from out of the opening.

In the meanwhile, Marty Jr looked at the time circuits. They read 'SEP 02 1885 08:00 AM, SEP 02 1885 08:01 AM and NOV 17 1955 11:00 AM'. "Well," he smirked, "if those Indians outside and the present climate weren't enough proof for us already, I am sure the time circuits are. I think we did it, guys! We're in 1885!"

The joy from that exclamation was quickly cut off as they were interrupted by a loud: "Shit! The cavalry!" and then Marty Sr ducking next to the car. As Marty Jr opened the window, he immediately started talking. "I guess we better stay here for a few moments guys… the cavalry is chasing those Indians." Marty Jr and Jennifer nodded, and remained waiting in the car.

After a few minutes, the cavalry was all gone, and Marty Jr looked at the time circuits again. It was now 8:04. As he stuck his head outside, he saw that Marty Sr was looking at the fuel line. Both he and Jennifer then stepped out, too, and saw that an Indian arrow had flown right into it. "Oh shit" Marty Sr muttered. "This sure doesn't look good, does it guys?"

"No, it sure doesn't" Jennifer said. "We can't drive the car anymore. It sure seems like we get in trouble every time. Anyway, I think that Doc will be able to fix it… and we will get the DeLorean up to 88, and all of us will certainly escape the Old West rather easily. We'll be fine, Marty."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Marty muttered, then gasped. "Argh! A bear!" Jennifer and Marty Jr looked and saw a large bear standing there, roaring at them. The three of them ran away, and Marty Sr even threw his boots at the bear. Only then, he wasn't looking where he was going – so he tripped, fell down a hill and hit his head against the fence around it. Marty Jr and Jennifer then arrived at the crash site, and Marty Jr groaned. "Oh no" he muttered. "Do we always have to meet trouble on these trips?"

Jennifer, in the meanwhile, sat down next to her boyfriend. "Marty, are you all right?" she asked. "Marty, wake up. It's me, it's Jennifer. Wake up, Marty." She waved her hand in front of his face, and sighed. "No success. I guess we'll need some water to wake him up."

"Right" Marty Jr sighed. "I'll walk up this farm, see who lives here and ask if they got any water inside for Dad to wake up with." He sighed, wistfully shaking his head. And I thought that this was going to be an easy trip for once… well, it seems like I certainly did think wrong. Maybe Doc was right… and time travel does just cause nothing but disaster."

"Hey, you're the one who got saved from going to jail by time travel, if I understood Marty – your father – well" Jennifer protested. "Without the DeLorean, Doc couldn't have gone to the future and seen that something was going drastically wrong with our kids." She sighed. "Anyway, I get what you mean. In the past few days, I've wished that too. I just walked up to get a nice trip in Marty's truck, and instead Doc comes up to us, insisting we've got to go back to the future with him, and pushes us into dozens of adventures. Well, I guess the whole almanac-thing wasn't completely his idea… but still, it was his invention, and he should've known better than just leave it out in the open with only Marty to guard. He knows how unpredictable your father can be sometimes if he wants to…"

"Yeah – he still is in '15" Marty Jr sighed. I remember times when he gets home, you think he's in a nice mood, and then as I'm trying to make a joke he blows up on me. Once I got home arrest for two weeks. Lucky for me, you had a talk with Dad before you guys went to bed and made him cancel it, saying that it was all not meant to be that way. I still was freaked out by him, though."

"You poor boy" Jennifer said, as she stroked Marty Jr's greasy hair, and moved closer to him. Marty smiled, and chuckled. "Hey, I ain't your boyfriend, okay?" he said, laughingly. I may look like Dad, but you are still my mother and I am your child. I can understand it's confusing, but think about how I feel when you, my mom, is treating me like you treat my father!"

Jennifer giggled. "I guess that would feel bad for you, then" she said. "I remember Marty telling me back in 1955 about how he had to date his own mother, and I actually felt a little jealous of Lorraine – however I soon came to understand that it really wasn't all that fun to be dating your parent. Marty must have really been freaked out by how his mother acted."

"Yeah, I guess so" Marty Jr nodded. "It's still hard to imagine that Dad isn't really the Dad he's supposed to be, but one from another world, in which Grandpa and Grandma weren't as successful as they are right now. If I understood him well, Grandpa George was still being bullied around by Biff – while Grandma Lorraine was actually an alcoholic who disapproved of your relationship with Dad. I wonder if that timeline did continue after October 26th of 1985, and if you guys ever got married in there?"

Jennifer shrugged. "If I were to understood Doc well – the Doc from 1955, that is – the timeline was erased after Marty headed back to the fifties. So, the world with dead Doc and unsuccessful George and Lorraine was replaced by a world with a bullet-proof-protected Doc and a successful George and Lorraine. I guess Marty really did make some changes in his life."

"Yeah" sighed Marty Jr. "Now, I guess I'll be going, now – and fetch the farmer who lives here. I don't know who it may be, but I hope it isn't another Tannen, or even Buford himself. I'd like not to run into the guy in the time we stay here. He really freaks me out, from the photograph I've seen in that Biff-ruled '85."

"Yeah, I agree" Jennifer sighed. "Well, anyway – if the person you see is nice, ask him to bring some water up here. Poor Marty has been passed out for more than ten minutes now, and I fear about his health if he stays out longer. They say it's good for you to sleep – but I can't imagine this being good for his condition."

"Right" Marty Jr nodded, and he ran off. Jennifer focused himself on her boyfriend, as she began to cry. It was a real tough thing, to be back in time, and she hoped that she would be released from this kind of nightmare soon, and that they would be able to find Doctor Brown and bring him back to the future. She knew how close Marty and Doc were, and she couldn't stand the thought of Marty having to sob all day because he had lost his best friend forever at the hands of an Old West gunman. So she continued to cry for about twenty-five minutes

She then sighed, as she saw Marty Jr coming up again – with a person who looked remarkably similar to Marty, carrying a bucket filled with water. Instead, he was wearing a hat and had a moustache – but for the rest he looked just like her boyfriend. Her heart beat up, as she saw him. The man certainly looked friendly.

"Aye, miss" he greeted her. "I heard of ya friend here, that his twin brother was passed out at our fence. So I figured that I would bring some water here, so we can try to wake him up. He's been out for quite a time, now, I've heard." He extended his hand. "Seamus McFly. Please to meet you, miss…"

"Um, Jennifer" Jennifer said, nervously after hearing that this man was actually related to Marty. "Wells, um, Jennifer, Jennifer Wells?" She had heard of an actress named Claudia Wells resembling her in 1985, and she figured that the name would fit with her. To think of it, Doctor Brown's second favourite author was called H.G. _Wells_, and he had written a book called The Time Machine. It seemed fitting, since they had travelled here in a time machine.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Wells" Seamus said. "The young lad over here already told me that his name was Martin Eastwood, and that he was the twin brother of Clint over here. I heard that you are here to find the blacksmith?"

"Yeah, that's right" Jennifer said, smiling as she thought of the names Marty Jr had come up with – Clint and Martin Eastwood. "We heard that he was in danger of Buford Tannen, so we figured that we'd come here and take him away. Buford may as well kill him if we didn't."

"Yeah, Tannen sure is a bad man" Seamus sighed. "Uses to bully me all the time, telling me not to go into the Saloon – not that I pay any attention to it – and harassing my wife, Maggie." Sighing, he added: "Well, should we move Clint inside? Then maybe in the afternoon, Martin here can leave to find the smith. He's been a good friend to us, and I hope he won't be shot. That would be just terrible."

Jennifer smiled to Seamus, as the three of them began to carry Marty to inside the farm. They were glad to have found the right person to help them. Their task of saving Doctor Brown seemed a lot lighter, now.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: New Chapter. In this one, Marty Jr arrives in town and finds Doc's shop. It's pretty boring, but at least it isn't copied straight out of the movie. Anyway, please enjoy.

**7: Chapter Seven**

_September 2, 1885  
03:00 PM PST_

"Wow."

Martin McFly Jr whistled as the carriage of the Western Union postman that had been passing the McFly farm earlier that day finally arrived in Hill Valley 1885. While he'd had some image of what Hill Valley in the 1880s would've looked like, he certainly didn't expected it to be like this! The streets were made from sand – in fact, there was not really more than one street – the Courthouse was a wooden structure without a clock, and the whole thing looked straight to have come out of a Wild West movie. Well, of course it did, since it was 1885 – the Wild West.

As the wagon continued to drive through the Hill Valley streets, Marty Jr came upon the realisation what he had to do. He'd told the driver that he 'was looking for the blacksmith, Doctor Brown', and the man had told him that, while he didn't know about him being a doctor – there was no hospital in Hill Valley, after all – there was a blacksmith named Brown in town, and that he would be willing to get Marty there in case the teen would pay him money. After getting some confusing things at Marty willing to pay a hundred dollars for a ride – which made the man gasp from surprise that the teen had this much, he didn't have hundred dollars in cash at home himself – Marty Jr and the man finally agreed at 1.50 dollars, and the wagon rode to Hill Valley, California, 1885.

The man turned around, as Marty Jr said that word, and chuckled. "This is Hill Valley, young man! One of the finest young towns in the West. Surely, there is some trouble with Mad Dog Tannen an' his gang, but they'll get over it. The town will celebrate it's thirtieth anniversary next Saturday, as you can read on those attachment screens up in the air, and with the speed the economics are movin' in the city nowadays, I wouldn't be surprised if it'd hold another thirty years!"

Marty Jr chuckled, as he of course knew how old the town would be. "Make that hundred and thirty" he said, laughingly at the knowledge that except Doc and his parents no one in this era had. "I'm sure that town can hold it out until twenty-fifteen, if not for longer! It's like the signs at the skyway always use to say – it's a nice place to live!" As he realised where he was, and saw the man frown at his use of the term 'sky-way' – airplanes and regular cars weren't invented yet, let alone flying cars who could use a way through the sky – he quickly went onto another subject, a matter that was far more accurate as well. "Now where did you say that I could find the blacksmith, mister?"

"In the smithy stable, at the end of the road" the man said and pointed to a rather large building that looked like it was a shop or something like that. "He lives there since he got the work at it in mid-January… but actually, he'd been living in there from the beginning of the month, working on some carriage of his he ain't want any of us to see." The man smirked. "Anyway, be careful. From what I've learned about the guy, I am sure that he might blow up things one day. He has this large cooling thing standing right in the middle of his workshop! And the things he's working on sometimes… he really looks like a nutcase to me. He also got this automatic food-producer-system. Anyway, here it is." He let Marty Jr out, then stared at Doc's workshop once again, this time with a look of fear in his eyes. "Whadda ya wanna do here, anyway? Old Brown ain't getting too many visitors, or if he does, I've never noticed them."

Marty Jr sighed. Still hoping this would be over soon and Doc would be able to provide him some help, he wasn't exactly in the mood of explaining the man what he wanted to do at the blacksmith's shop. "I've got a message for him, from his friends from San Fransisco" he finally settled on. "It's about Mad Dog Tannen, and they thought I'd better not send it with the post, to make it more personally and make sure he listens to it." The post man frowned, obviously wondering why it couldn't have been send with Western Union, then shrugged it off. "Anyway. Have fun at Brown's place." He smirked, and rode off.

The first thing Marty noticed about Doc Brown's 1880s living was that it looked quite familiar. It resembled the garage in the alternate 1980s a bit, as it was also quite messy, but there were a few things Marty thought of sure not fitting into the picture. There was a large thing that looked like it was going to be producing something giant from looking at the size of it – probably the 'cooling machine' the post man talked about – and there were a few things close to the bed, stung together with cords and rope. Probably the so-called 'automatic food-producer-system'. Marty Jr's eyes rolled at something he'd already gotten to learn about his new friend – the Doc was always the Doc, no matter what time period you were in.

The next thing Marty found was on the table – a note for eventual visitors coming past. It was short, and obviously Doc's handwriting as he mentally compared it to the writing he had seen on the letter that Doc had send him and his parents 70 years…130 years… yesterday. He whistled at the confuse of the whole thing as he scanned the note. It shortly read: _'Out to fix Mr. Jones manure wagon. Be back at 9 PM. If it may turn out to be necessary that the reader of this note will have to leave before then, please be so kind to leave a paper filled with explanation about the writer's identity and what he needed me for. I will try to do things necessary for him then. Signed, Emmett L. Brown, September 2nd, 1885, 01:53 PM and 17 seconds.' _

Sighing, Marty Jr set him down on Doc's bed. Great. Doc was out. And he wouldn't be back until nine P.M. either. As he checked one of the many clocks in Doc's room, the teenager saw that that time was about five hours and forty minutes away. Probably, they wouldn't get outta here before night.

He groaned. "Perfect, just _perfect_" he whistled, as he grabbed a Pepsi out of the case filled with twelve bottles of the sweet drink that he'd had the presence of mind to bring it along from 1955. He really hoped that Doc would be back earlier than he'd written on the note… apparently a manure wagon was hard to fix. Marty Jr let out a short smile, as he realised that the farmer's grandson had driven a wagon of manure on the evening of November 12th of 1955, allowing one Biff H. Tannen to crash into it. He recalled hearing Biff shout that he hated manure… and having laughed at it, knowing that his father had been the one to crash another manure truck into Tannen a few days earlier… 1950s time. Only after they had burned the almanac and _finally_ everything seemed to be all right again, lightning had come down from the sky, hit Doc's flying DeLorean and send the 80s inventor back to the Old West. Marty sighed, staring around once again. This era sure was boring.

As Marty stared at the clock – which now chimed 3:30, making it another five and a half hours until Doc's return – he realised that he was hungry. Of course he wasn't supposed to be, but they had left the fifties at 11am and arrived in the West at 8, making it technically 6:30 PM for him right now. Of course, Marty thought as he stared at his watch that he had kept unchanged all the time, the real time was even more different to him. Actually, the him who was now in the year 1885 was supposed to be at 4:58 PM – also around eating time – at Tuesday, October twenty-seventh, 2015. Whoa – heavy.

After Marty Jr had grabbed something to eat in the storage room, which he had managed to found after a few minutes of desperate searching – and somehow had managed to prepare it and eat it, he glanced at the clock again and saw it was 5:45, making it 7:28 PM in 2015. "I've been on this for six full days now" he muttered, realising the facts. "Six full days… I gotta lie down…" He searched his way to the bed again, changed his clothes to one of the pyjama's he'd found in Doc's private part of the shop – he had brought something along from 1955, things he'd borrowed from one of the fifties shops, but had forgotten to take it along to the shop while underestimating the length of the trip to Hill Valley – and lied down.

While Marty relaxed himself, he felt the exhaustion from the past few days coming down on him. He felt real tired all of a sudden, and however it wasn't even six P.M. yet, he felt comfortable with a little nap. "Who's gonna care if I sleep an hour or two?" he murmured. "I mean, there's no one else in here – and Doc ain't going to be back 'till 9. It should be just fine here." As he lied on the bed, sleep came over him and he quickly dozed off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Yes, another chapter. I can imagine the readers wanting this to be different from the film, but it's hard to do so when you still have to follow the same path. I hope that this satisfies you a bit, as the next few chapters will most likely be more like Part III. Anyway, enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Back to the Future. Nothing else to say about the matter, so I'll just leave it alone. Okay? **

**8: Chapter Eight**

_September 2, 1885  
08:15 PM PST_

Doc sighed, as he entered the blacksmith shop. Another long day had passed, and he was glad to be home again, and even three quarter earlier than he'd expected. Granted, he had taken some kind of liking to the job – but it still was hard work. He now figured why it was that the townsfolk had thought him being unable of doing work like smithing when he first took up the job in mid-January.

As Doc glanced over through the workshop, he was shocked, as he actually saw someone looking just like Marty lying on the bed. As he walked over to the boy, he saw that it was indeed Marty. The inventor then looked at the wallet lying next to the bed, and saw the ID with printed on it 'Martin Seamus McFly, Jr' in blue coloured letters inside, he saw that the young boy was Marty Jr.

Questions started to flood through the inventor's head. How had the boy come here? He'd figured Marty Jr and the others were still in 1955. Had they received the letter, and ignored his instructions but instead headed back to 1885? That could be, although Doc couldn't think of a reason why. _I wish I had my 1955 memories now… _

Doc felt himself shaking, as he sat down on a chair. "Stop that" he instructed himself. "You don't want to faint on Junior right now. You'll just have to give it time to relax." Doc sighed, as he wondered what the teenager was doing here in 1885. Why was he here?

After a few minutes, the inventor finally relaxed, and he went over to try to wake the teen up. Marty Jr seemed to react for a few moments, but didn't do anything and just lied there. The inventor sighed. This was going to take some time. He knew Marty, and if Marty Jr was anything like his father, he wouldn't be up for an hour and a half, at the very least.

So Doc got up, and started working on a diagram of a machine that'd feed his horses outside whenever he'd get home tired from the smithing. He already had made a similar cooking machine inside, like the dogfeeder he'd had in 1985, and now he needed one outside, too. He set his mind off the sleeping teenager, and went to work.

As the clock reached 10:30, Doc finally noticed some movement at Marty Jr's side and rushed over to him, just in time to hear the kid mutter: "Mom? Mom is that you?" Grinning a little at Marty Jr thinking that it was his mother who was walking around him, but still concerned: "Just relax, now, you've been asleep for at least two-and-a-half hour approximately. But after you relax, I'd like to get some information from you, like why you are here in the year 1885."

"Eighteen-eighty-five?" Marty Jr screamed, sitting up. "Aah!" Staring at Doc, he muttered: "You're the… you're the… you're the Doc!" For some reason, he then reached over and hugged the inventor. "I can't believe this. You're alive! Alive!"

"Alive?" Doc asked, stunned. "Marty, why on earth would I be dead? I mean, it's not like when your father went back to 1955, that there are terrorists who might've shot me. I am fine right now, living here in the good old year 1885."

"It's Buford, Doc" Marty Jr sobbed, still not releasing Doc. "It's him! He shot you, he really did! Right in the back! September 7th, 1885…" He didn't stop crying, instead holding on tighter. "I'd miss you, Doc. I'd really miss you." The thought of losing his only shortly known scientist friend kicked in, and he continued to cry.

"Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed, realising what Marty Junior had just said. He pulled the kid away from him and stared him right into the eyes, holding him by the shoulders firmly. "Marty," he said, "are you telling me that I will be shot in the back by Buford Tannen on September 7th, 1885? That's five days away!"

"I know, Doc" Marty Jr muttered, and pulled out the photograph they'd shot in 1955. Doc examined it for a few seconds. "Fascinating" he finally breathed. "This changes everything! To think I planned to stay here! Why, what a ridiculous thought was that! I could've realised Tannen would shoot me. He really hates me for not shoeing his horse the right way." Doc shivered, as he added: "I hoped that Marshall Strickland would be here on time. Well, I guess now I don't need him anymore, do I? I can just go back to the future with you and your parents. But who's this Clara? I don't know anyone with that name."

"Neither do I, Doc" Marty Jr said, finally stopping to sob. "I thought you might've known her, since she obviously erected your tombstone, and called you her 'beloved'. Maybe she's some kind of girlfriend of yours. You sure you don't know her?"

Doc shook his head. "No" he said, staring at the photograph. "I don't know her. And by the way – my involvement in such a social relationship, here in 1885, the result is a disruption of the space-time continuum. As a scientist, I can never take that risk, certainly not after we've already been through."

"I know, Doc" Marty Jr nodded. "We've been through quite a lot. I only thought… it could be possibly, of course. Unlikely, but possible. They say that everyone meets the right girl one time in their lives. This might've been yours."

"Maybe" Doc muttered quickly, then focused on another subject before Marty Jr could push the whole beloved Clara matter again. "Anyway, there are more important things now. Like the time machine. I know it's late now, it's, let's see, ten-thirty-three P.M. already, but I am certain that tomorrow morning we could go find your parents, and go back to the future in the DeLorean. Our stay in the year 1885 has been long enough for now. I don't know about you, but I am almost certain that I sure messed up my future by being here!"

"Yeah, Doc" Marty Jr said, looking away from the scientist to the refrigerator, "I dunno, there is a problem, some Indians shot the gas tank this morning when we arrived. We have to get some gas… if there is any."

Doc gasped and stared at Marty Jr in disbelief. "You mean that we're out of gas?"

Marty Jr nodded. "Yeah, no big deal, we got Mr. Fusion, right?"

Doc stared at Marty intensely. "Marty McFly Jr," he slowly said, "Mr. Fusion powers the time circuits and the flux capacitor. But the internal combustion engine runs on ordinary gasoline, it always has. There's not going to be a gas station around here until sometime in the next century. Without gasoline, we can't get the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour…"

"So what'll we do?" Marty Jr asked a bit nervously.

Doc shrugged. "For now, I wouldn't have an idea" he muttered. "We better go to sleep, now, anyway – it's late. Tomorrow, we'll concentrate on the whole matter of getting your parents away from where they are… where are they, anyway?"

"At the McFly farm" Marty Jr said. "Dad got knocked out against the fence when a bear chased him there, and Mom got great-great-great-grandpa Seamus to take care of him. I left in the early afternoon. That was about four hours after Dad was knocked out, and he was still unconscious. I have to admit that I'm a little worried about him. Will he be okay?"

"I am sure he will" Doc said, confidently. "Your father has been knocked out more in the past adventures, and also longer. Back when he went to 1955, he told me that he was unconscious for almost nine hours in his mom's bedroom. That's a lot, even for Marty, but it's certainly more than the four hours he's had sleep when you left."

"Um, okay" Marty Jr said. "Then I guess we'd also better go to sleep, now. If you are right about the time machine, tomorrow will be a pretty long day. I sure do hope we come up with some other way to get up to 88, though… I wouldn't like to be stuck here. Then I prefer the 1980s."

"It'll be all right" Doc assured him. "I am sure that we could find a way for the DeLorean to reach eighty-eight miles per hour. I've got some fine horses in the stable, maybe they could pull the time machine up to the speed that is necessary to achieve temporal displacement. And even if they can't, well, I am sure that there are some alternate methods to do so. We'll be fine."

"Right" Marty Jr said, rolling his eyes. However he made it a point to be always pretty optimistic, he couldn't help but wonder what they'd do if all of the Doc's plans failed. He, like his father, disliked the 1880s, because they didn't have electricity. Granted, he could live there for a few weeks, maybe a month or two, but then he started to follow in his father's footsteps and just wanted to go home. When he went to bed again, he therefore couldn't help but hope that everything would work tomorrow, and that they'd return to the present soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Another Chapter, longer than usual this time but it was either that or cutting out the last part and leave that to the next chapter. Anyway, please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Back to the Future. No comments about that, since I am currently not in the mood, to think of something funny for a disclaimer. So I just don't own it, and if you don't wanna except it, well, I think you'd then better make like a tree and get out of here. Or leave, of course.

**9: Chapter Nine**

_September 3, 1885  
02:00 PM PST_

"So we're stuck here?" Marty Sr said, as the three of them were inside Doc's shop. "Stuck? Trapped? No way to return? That's what we are?"

"Of course we're not" Doc protested. "We're just temporary unable to return to our home time. Eventually, we'll find a way to get the DeLorean up to 88. Not just now. You'll have to wait a while. And besides, being in the Old West isn't that bad. I've been living here for over eight months already, and I'm still enjoying my stay. I wrote you not to come back, remember? Maybe, one day you'll come to like the Old West."

"Me? Like the West?" Marty said disgusted. "You gotta be kidding me! I won't like this era even if I'd live in a palace! I wanna go home, Doc! Not just stay here in boring 1885… go back to the future!"

"Yeah, right, I've had my share of that protest in '55" Doc said. "Well, I guess I understand somehow, seeing as your passion is rock music, and in 1885 you can't practice your guitar. I think I'd be like that, too, if I would get trapped in an era without science. Of course, there isn't much science in 1885, but I can invent some. Also, in my youth I've always liked horse riding and wearing cowboy clothes – and now, I can actually be a cowboy. This is like a dream come true for me."

"Well, it's like a nightmare to come true for me" Marty Sr darkly muttered. As Doc gave him a disappointing glare, he quickly added: "Well, have you got any ideas yet? I mean, to get ourselves back to the future?"

"Actually, I-" Doc began to say, but then he was cut off by somebody arriving at the shop. "Emmett! Ho – Emmett!" Doc looked outside and recognised Hill Valley's present-day mayor. "Hubert!" he called out. Turning to Marty, he added: "It's the mayor!"

The mayor entered, smiling at Doc. "Excuse me Emmett. You remember last week at the town meeting when you volunteered to meet the new school teacher at the station after she came in?" Doc nodded. "Oh yes, quite so."

Hubert continued to smile. "Well, we just got word she's coming in tomorrow. Here are the details for you. Thanks for all your help." He handed Doc a piece of paper, and started to leave. Doc grinned back, looking at the paper.

"Any time, Hubert!" he called out. Back on the 29th, he'd been happy to get more befriended with 1880s Hill Valley by doing this. Now, however, he had other business on his mind, like getting back home with the now by his younger self repaired DeLorean time machine, that was in a cave according to what Marty Jr told him.

Mayor Hubert stopped, remembering something. "Oh," he said, turning to Doc for a few seconds again, "her name is Miss Clayton." He paused just a short second, then added: "Clara Clayton." He then walked out, and left.

Doc gasped, realising who it was that Hubert was talking about. Miss Clayton, the woman he was supposed to pick up at the station tomorrow morning, was in fact the same person that had erected his tombstone! He turned to Marty Sr, who grinned at Doc's shocked expression. "Well, Doc, now we know who Clara is."

Doc shook his head at the incredibility of it all. "Marty" he said, talking slowly, "It's impossible. The idea that I could fall in love at first sight? It's romantic nonsense. There's no scientific rationale to that."

The Martys and Jennifer burst out in helpless laughter. "Science?" Marty Jr finally brought out. "C'mon Doc, it's not science." His father agreed, coming to his senses. "MJ is right, Doc" he said. "You meet the right girl, it just hits ya; it's like lightning."

"Marty, please don't say that!" Doc gulped, feeling faint at the mention of lightning. He still hated thunder after what he'd experienced in 1955, seeing as the lightning bolt had hit him and set him a seventy years back in time, or a one hundred from 1985 perspective, and had caused an immense amount of risk of screwing up the space-time continuum… for good. So far, there wasn't yet many damage done, as none of the future time travellers had told him about anything screwing up the 1955 they'd spend a few more days in, but it could happen any time now.

"That's the way it was for me and Jennifer" Marty said, as if apologizing. He stepped closer to his girlfriend and placed his arm on her shoulder. "Man, we couldn't keep our eyes off each other!"

"Lucky for me, or else I would've never been born in the first place" Marty Jr quipped.

Doc smiled. "You're right, MJ" he said. "Well, I guess Miss Clayton will have to find other transportation." He turned to the boys. "If I never meet the woman, there's no possibility of a romantic infatuation, right?"

"Well, you're the Doc, Doc" Marty Sr said, shrugging at him.

Doc was about to say something else, but then his machine started making weird noises. He turned to Jennifer, who was the closest to it. "Oh, Jennifer," he said, "turn that valve over there all the way to the right. Yeah, turn it all the way around. OK, let's go!" The machine made weird noises, and a brown cup of ice came out of it. Doc caught it with a plate, and poured the ice into a cup of tea. He then turned to the teens. "Anyone iced tea?"

Marty Sr, Marty Jr and Jennifer exchanged looks. "No, thanks" Marty Sr finally decided for all of them. "I guess I'd rather have it without the brown look. Also, shouldn't we be going to try getting back to the eighties by now?"

Marty Jr in the meanwhile was fascinated by something else, turning to the huge machine the ice had come out. Although he'd never seen something like it before, he now finally realised what it was built for. "It's a refrigerator!" he exclaimed with awe, staring at the Doc. If you built something like this in 1885, you had to be one hell of a scientist.

Doc smiled. "Now, let's start thinking about alternative methods of getting ourselves all the way back… back to the future!"

oooooooo

The next day, Doc, Marty and Jennifer were all sitting on top of the DeLorean – and Marty Jr was inside. They were being pulled by Doc's horses, and Doc was holding a whip. The trio, who were exclaiming all kind of sounds to make the horses go faster, hoping to reach the magical 88 this way, also had a walkie-talkie, which made them able to speak with Marty Jr inside, who was currently checking the speedometer.

"24!" Marty Jr exclaimed through the walkie-talkie, that Doc was holding. Doc smiled, but shook his head. "It's no use, Marty Jr, Marty, Jennifer! Even the fastest horse in the world can't run more than 35 or 40 miles per hour." Turning back to the horses, he announced again: "Ya! Ya!"

"Are we really trapped, then?" Marty Sr said, tears in his eyes. "Are we really stuck in the boring world of the 1800s? It can't be! I got a life in 1985! I got a new happy family! I can't be trapped here!"

"Now, Marty" Doc said, trying to put some optimism into the teen, "it isn't that far gone, yet. We'll get ourselves back home – I'm sure of that. We'll just have to find another method of getting up to 88." A thought suddenly occurring to him, he added: "Maybe at the Saloon they have something we can use to help the DeLorean get up to 88, instead of gasoline."

oooooooo

Back inside Doc's shop, Doc was at the back of the DeLorean, and poured some liquid into the time machine. In front, Marty Sr was sitting inside the car – and Marty Jr and Jennifer were anxiously waiting outside.

"Bartender says that's the strongest stuff they got," Doc said' Doc said, looking at his best friend. Figuring that it might be dangerous, but that it was the only thing they got as possibility now, he nodded. "Try it, Marty."

Marty indeed tried to start the DeLorean, but the machine stalled. A noise started coming from the back of the car where the liquid was poured in. Doc stared at it uncertainly. "Need more gas…" he said.

"Are you sure you should do-" Marty Jr started, but then there was a loud boom, and the fuel injection manifold broke free off the DeLorean's back, and it fell on the ground. "Damn!" Doc shouted out.

"What's the matter, Doc?" Marty Sr asked.

"It blew the fuel injection manifold" Doc explained. "Strong stuff all right. It'll take me a month to rebuild it." He stared helpless at the place the engine had been just a few moments ago, and sighed. This was getting too hard for his optimism to reach.

"A month?" Marty Sr exclaimed. "Doc, you're going to get shot on Monday! That's three days away! Ever thought about the risks of staying long in another time, huh? You always bicker about it, but right now you don't seem to mind staying here at all!"

"Well, I dunno Dad" Marty Jr said, uncertain. "I mean, it'd be nice to get a vacation for a while. Living in another era for a month seems like my idea of a nice holiday, now I've known time travel exists. Besides, we could help Doc, and he might be ready earlier, and we might be outta here on, say October 1st." _"And I'll have more possibilities of warning you about the race with Needles, Dad" _he mentally added.

"I can't wait until October 1st!" Marty Sr spit out. "It's boring here! I wanna go home, and as soon as possible!"

'I know, I know, I know!' Doc exclaimed, moving away from the teens and staring outside the window, uncertain what to do next. "I wish... Wait, I've got it! We can roll it down a steep hill... No, we'd never find a smooth enough surface. Unless... Of course... Ice! We can wait until winter when the lake freezes over..."

'Winter! Doc!' Marty Sr cried out, horrified. "That's even longer than what you intended first! Winter is still two or three months away, at the least! That is, if there is any ice at all! And what about Mad Dog Tannen being out and wanting to shoot you?"

"He's right, Doc" Marty Jr nodded. "A month vacation here is fun, but waiting until winter is too long for me. We've got to get ourselves home, Doc!"

"Wait," Doc said, "boys, Jennifer, let's just think this thing through logically. We know it can't run on its own power, and we know we can't pull it. But, if we can figure out a way to push it up to 88 miles per hour…" Right then, he heard a familiar sound. "Huh?" he asked himself, glancing outside.

And that made him be just in time to see a large steam train pulling into the Hill Valley station. Doc gasped, as he suddenly realised that trains were fast, faster than horses, probably the fastest method of transportation in this era. It was the best chance they got, and Doc figured they should take it.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, turning towards the teens. They all smiled, as it was finally likely that this adventure would soon be over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. Or Back to the Future, but that's the same thing. **

**Author's Note:** Finally, another chapter for this story. Hope you all like it. I hope you don't mind it's so much like the movie - it'll be this way for a few more chapters. Once we get to September 6th, though, things start to diverge majorly. I'm sorry, but that's just the way I planned it to be.

**10: Chapter Ten**

_September 4, 1885  
08:50 AM PST_

About twenty-five minutes later, Doc, Marty, Marty Jr and Jennifer were all at the train station, and they were all talking to the train engineer. Marty felt himself excited, as he hoped that this plan of Doc's would actually work, now.

"How fast she can go?" the engineer asked. He chuckled a little. "Why, I've powered her up to 55 myself. I hear that fearless Frank Fargo got one of these up to near 70 out past Verde Junction." He paused a second, allowing Marty Sr to ask the question they all wanted to be answered. "Is it possible to get up to 90?" he asked, trying to sound as less curious as possible.

"90?" The engineer said, laughing. "Tarnations, son, why'd ya ever be in such a hurry?"

"Well," Doc covered, "it's just a little bet he and I have… Theoretically speaking, can it be done?" He tried to sound as less pressing as possible. The last thing they needed was the engineer asking questions about why they wanted to know.

"Well," the man said, "I suppose if you had a straight stretch of track with a long level grade, and you weren't hauling no cars behind you - and if you could get the fire hot enough, I mean hotter than the blazes of hell and tarnations - well yes, you might be able get her up that fast." He nodded at the last line.

"When does the next train leave the station?" Doc asked.

"Monday morning at 8'o clock" the man replied.

"Thanks" Marty Jr nodded, as the four of them headed off.

oooooooo

"Here" Doc muttered. They were standing next to a large map of Hill Valley at the train station. He pointing to the map and a spur that was signed with red on it, running off the main spur. "This spur runs off the main line 3 miles down to Clayton Ravine. There's a long stretch of track that will still exist in 1985. This is where we'll push the DeLorean with the locomotive." He chuckled, pointing at the map. "Funny, this map calls Clayton Ravine Shonash Ravine. Must be an old Indian name for it." Pausing, he added: "It's perfect. Nice long run that goes clear across the bridge over the ravine, you know, over near the development you live, Junior."

Marty Jr nodded. "I know. We passed Clayton Ravine Bridge many times with the car."

"You live in Hilldale, then?" Jennifer asked, surprised. "Now you haven't told us that, yet!"

"Well, I knew already" Marty Sr said. Then looking closer at the map he saw something off. The bridge Doc just described simply _wasn't there. _"Right, Doc" he said, unconfidently, "but according to this map… there is no bridge."

"That's right" Marty Jr chimed in. "I read in my local history book this summer that Clayton Ravine was finished in 1887… summer 1887. There shouldn't be a bridge, Doc."

"No?" Jennifer asked, gulping. This was going to be a little harder than they had expected.

oooooooo

At the ravine, Marty Sr looked around sighing. "Well, Doc, we can scratch that idea" he said. "I mean, we can't wait around a year and a half for this thing to get finished. Junior was right… there is no bridge."

"Yeah" Jennifer nodded. "Looks like we're about to try something different again."

Doc shook his head. "Marty, Jennifer… it's perfect!" he exclaimed. "You two are just not thinking fourth dimensionally!"

"Right, right" Marty Sr nodded. "I have a real problem with that." Marty Jr hadn't, since he now understood. "Oh right!" he called out. "Do you mean that we'll be fine if we hit 88 before we fall in the ravine?"

Doc nodded, proud his friend had such a smart son. "That's correct" he said. "Marty, Jennifer, don't you see? The bridge will exist in 2015. It's safe and still in use, as Marty Jr said. Therefore, as long as we get the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour before we hit the edge of the ravine, we'll instantaneously arrive at a point in time where the bridge is completed. We'll have track under us, and coast safely across the ravine!"

"What about the locomotive?" Marty Sr asked.

"Yeah, Doc" Jennifer said. "You're not going to let it crash, are you?" She frowned. "Are you?"

"I'm afraid so" Doc nodded. "It'll be a large wreck… pretty spectacular." With a grin, he added: "Too bad no one will be around to see it."

"You're stealing a locomotive and letting it fall in a ravine and all you care about is that it's spectacular?" Marty Jr gasped, in disbelief. "Poor company! I can't believe you'd do that, Doc. Gee, are you really crazy, or what?"

"Well-" Doc said, but then they heard something they hadn't heard earlier… a woman, calling out for help. "Help me!"

"Great Scott!" Doc called out. "She called to us earlier! I can't believe we failed to hear that!" The four of them got on their respective horses, and chased after the woman.

After a fast trip to reach the woman, Doc finally arrived by her. The horses stopped in front of the ravine, but the wagon the woman was in broke off. She screamed loud as the wagon rode right into the ravine… only just on the last second, Doc's arm grabbed hers, and instead of falling in the ravine, she fell onto the ground. "Auch!" she exclaimed. "Golly."

Doc quickly stopped his horse before _he _would plunge into the ravine, then sat down next to her. "Excuse me, Miss" he said, pulling on her hat, "but this was the only way to save your…" He stared in her eyes, as he fell in love at first sight. "Life."

"Not a problem" the woman said, also gazing at his eyes with the same intensity. She reached out her hand. "My name is, um, Clayton. Clara… Clara Clayton." She paused. "And yours?"

"Emmett Brown" Doc said. "I am, uh, the local scientist-blacksmith."

"Science?" Clara asked, frowning. "What sort of science? Astronomy? Chemistry?"

"Actually," Doc said, "I'm a student of all sciences."

The other three also pulled up next to the couple. "Hey Doc" Marty Sr said. "We, um, better get going home. We got something to plan out, y'know."

"We must take this woman home, first" Doc insisted. "We can't just leave her here. I feel responsible about what happened… we better take her home, now." He pulled Clara up. "Miss Clayton, take my horse… I'll take one of yours. It might just act up again, you know."

"Doc" Marty Sr tried.

"No, we gotta help her" Doc said, firmly. "We can't just leave her here… that would be inhuman of us." The others exchanged glances and accepted, not really certain though that everything would go fine. Doc had never acted like that before.

oooooooo

After about forty minutes riding, Doc, Marty, Marty Jr and Jennifer finally arrived at Clara's stable. Doc continued to gaze wide-eyed at Clara, mesmerized by her, and Jennifer and Marty exchanged glances about how Doc really appeared to have fallen in love with someone from another time. Once arriving, Doc grabbed the supplies, and with some help from the others, headed towards the cabin in order to put them on the porch. "May I help you with these?" he politely asked Clara.

Clara shook her head. "Oh no, that won't be necessary" she replied. "You've done more than enough already." Doc kept insisting. "But it's really no trouble."

"Doc, we gotta leave" Marty Jr said. "Miss Clayton, good luck with teaching."

"Yeah, Ma'am, good luck" Marty Sr nodded. "We really gotta get going, Doc."

Doc ignored the two of them, instead continuing to gaze at Clara. "Clara, I'll straighten everything out with Mr. Statler from the buckboard rental – don't you worry about that. I feel somewhat responsible for what happened."

Clara smiled. "Oh, well, that would be very gentlemanly of you, Mr Brown_._" "Emmett" she added, pausing to correct herself. She smiled. "You know, I'm almost glad that snake spooked those horses. Otherwise, we might never have met." She paused again. "I suppose it was destiny. Well, thank you for everything."

"You're quite welcome" Doc responded.

"I will… see you again, won't I?" Clara asked.

"Of course-" Doc started, but Marty Jr interrupted. "Doc, um, Mr. Brown, we really have to leave. With the shop and all… it's very busy on Fridays, right guys?" He turned to the others, who nodded. "Yes, very busy."

"Shop?" Clara asked. "Oh, yes, you are a blacksmith, I forgot. Now, as Mr. Eastwood says, you better leave now." She smiled, and waved to him. "Toodle-ooh" Doc said back, and stepped on his horse.

As the four of them were riding away, Jennifer wondered something. "Hey Doc," she asked, "you do realise that we have to go back on Monday, don't you?"

"Why, yes, yes of course" Doc said, a little embarrassed. "Why are you asking?"

Marty Jr grinned. "Since it's obvious that you're in love, Doc. I can see it – everyone can see it by just looking at you. You got that stare in your eyes… and I believe she's got the same stare about you. She gazed at you that way…"

"No, that's not love" Doc protested. "She was obviously still scared from almost falling off that cliff. After all, Miss Clayton almost ended up at the bottom of Clayton Ravine…" As he realised, he added: "Clayton Ravine!"

"Doc!" Marty Jr exclaimed, as he realised the connection. "Clayton Ravine was named after a school teacher! There's a sign at it, saying: Clayton Ravine. Rest place of Clara Margaret Clayton, born April 30th, 1855, died September 4th, 1885. 1885 Doc. That's _this _year. And today is…"

"September 4th" Doc whispered in disbelief. "Great Scott! Then she was supposed to fall in today, the event we grew up with as being history… and now we've prevented it from ever happening. We may have seriously altered history."

"Aw, c'mon Doc, what's the worst that can happen?" Marty Sr asked. "Then they don't name the ravine after her. Let's just get the DeLorean ready for Monday."

"Dad is right, Doc" Marty Jr said. "It's not like we prevented World War Two from happening. Let's just prepare to go home."

Doc ignored them, instead silently looking forward. "I wish I'd never invented that infernal time machine" he murmured. "It caused nothing but disaster."

Marty Jr shot his father a look. They all were confused about what Doc might mean.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **New Chapter. Again, not very different from the movie, but I still hope you all review.

**11. Chapter Eleven**

_September 5, 1885  
04:00 PM PST_

Marty Jr and Jennifer were sitting on chairs in Doc's room, while Marty Sr was standing and Doc was walking around, waving around with his arms. Doc had constructed a railroad model of their way to get home. Marty Jr could only hope that it would work this time.

"Marty, Jennifer, Junior," Doc began, "I apologize for the crudity of this-" Marty interrupted him with a grin. "I guess it's not to scale?"

Doc looked a little baffled, then continued. "All right" he said. "Tomorrow night, Sunday, we'll load the DeLorean on to the tracks here on the spur right by the old abandoned silver mine. The switch track is where the spur runs off the main line 3 miles into Clayton…"

"Shonash" Jennifer said, smiling gently.

"Shonash Ravine" Doc grinned. " The train leaves the station at 8:00 Monday morning. We'll stop it here, uncouple the cars from the tender, throw the switch-track, and hijack… I mean borrow the locomotive and use it to push the time machine. According to my calculations we'll hit 88 miles per hour just before we hit the edge of the ravine, at which point we'll instantaneously arrive in 2015 and coast safely across the completed bridge."

"So, we're going to 2015 first?" Marty Sr asked. Doc nodded. "It'll be necessary. We'll return as planned to October 21st 2015 at 8PM, drive across the bridge and drop Junior off home at the Hilldale department. I've got a phone in the car with which we can call Texaco and they will be able to repair the fuel system and maybe even the hover conversion, if it is in state to repair, within a few hours, so we can leave 2015 no later than 1am on October 22nd. Got that? Within the time, don't look at anything, don't talk to anyone, don't interact-"

"I know Doc, you told me" Marty Sr said, sighing deeply. "Don't do anything. Anything we'd do could have serious repercussions on time… right?"

"Well, it's necessary" Doc insisted. "We don't want to mess up the future even more."

"What does this mean?" Jennifer asked, having come over to watch. "It says Point Of No Return. Can't we return, then?"

Doc nodded. "It's our failsafe point" he explained. "Until then we can still stop the locomotive just in time before we plunge into the ravine. Once we pass the windmill it's the future or bust." He looked at Jennifer. "I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

"It's fine, Doc" Marty Sr assured him. "As long as we get home two days from now, I'll do anything. Just the entire fact that I am in eighteen-eighty-five is driving me mad. I can't wait to see Mom and Dad again. Hell, I even prefer Biff above Buford Tannen. That is, if the future is now all right and he's back to being an auto detailer."

"Don't worry Marty" Doc assured him. "Since we burned the almanac, everything should be fine. There haven't been made many changes to the future, at least, that's what I observe from our newspapers. I still get born and get commended in 1983, just like I remember from the original timeline, and I still invent time travel. You are obviously alive as well, just like Marty Jr. I gather the timeline has returned to the course it ran on before Biff messed with history to create his own personal version of Hill Valley."

"Let's test the model, Doc" Marty Jr said. "I'm eager to go home. I can't say staying a month in the Old West appeals to me anymore." _I just wish I had a chance to warn Dad from the accident… but Doc is with him all the time, and I don't want to confuse Mom either. Better wait. I got two days, surely I can bring it to him somehow. Maybe I'll even write a letter, like Dad did in '55. At least that worked… _

"Okay" Doc said. They got over to the table, and Doc stared at Marty Jr. "Here you go, Marty" he said. "Connect that to the positive terminal. All right, Marty, you all set?" Marty Jr nodded. "Yeah, yeah, go."

Doc smiled, and began to work on the experiment. "Train pulling out of the station!" he half-sang. "Coming up the switch track! Stop at switch track! Throw switch! Pull up the DeLorean! Pushing the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour!" He pushed the train up faster and faster and then, as they reached the ravine, Doc caught the 'DeLorean', and the 'train' fell into a pillow, as opposed to falling into the 'ravine'. Doc chuckled. "It couldn't be simpler!"

Marty Jr was about to make a sarcastic comment on that, when there was a knocking on the door. "Hello?" a feminine voice called out. "Emmett?" Doc immediately realized who it was, peering through the door opening to make sure. "It's Clara!" he called out. "Quick, cover the DeLorean."

As Marty and Jennifer did so, Marty Jr hid the model DeLorean. Clara, then let herself in, and stared at Doc. "Hello" she gently said.

Doc smiled. "Why, hello" he politely said. "This is quite a surprise." Clara smiled at that, having caught the line as a denial. "Well, I hope I'm not disturbing anything" she said softly.

Doc shook his head. "Oh," he said, "no, we were just doing a little model railroad." Clara smiled at the thought of Doc doing that, then realized where she'd come for. "Emmett," she said, "when my bags were thrown from the wagon, my telescope was damaged. And...since you expressed an interest in science, I thought you might be able to repair it for me." She paused. "I would pay you, of course."

Doc shook his head anxiously. "Oh, no, no, no, I wouldn't think of charging you for this" he said smiling.

Marty Jr, Marty Sr and Jennifer sighed deeply, as Doc was obviously in love. The inventor himself, in the meanwhile, walked over to the railroad. "Well, let's have a look at it" he said. He pulled out the telescope and put it to his eye, watching through it.

Clara looked too. "I think the lens may be out of alignment," she suggested, "because if you move it this way, the image turns fuzzy, see?" She did so, coming closer to the scientist. "But if you turn it ... the other way…" Doc lowered the telescope and looked at her. "...everything becomes – clear" he finished, in disbelief at Clara's beauty.

Marty Jr then coughed loudly, just before his father could. Doc and Clara looked away embarrassed, and Clara started heading for the door, as Doc remained standing, still gazing at the same point he'd been gazing at before Marty Jr interrupted.

Doc then turned to Clara. "I will repair it right away and have it for you tonight" he promised. Clara shook her head. "Oh, tonight's the town festival" she said. "I wouldn't dream of having you work on my telescope during such an important event. You are panning on attending, aren't you?"

"Actually we can't" Marty Jr answered for Doc, "you see-" but Doc interrupted him. "Of course, the festival…" he muttered. Clara turned. "Well, in that case, I'll see you this evening at the festival, Emmett" she said, and turned to Marty. "Mr. Eastwood, Mr. Eastwood, Miss Wells…"

"Ma'am" Marty Sr said nervously. Clara looked back at Doc once again. "Thank you," she gently said, "for taking care of my telescope." Doc smiled as a response. "You're quite welcome" he said. Clara then got out the door.

Marty walked over to Doc, who was still standing still, staring at the telescope goofy. "It's a nice telescope" he told the inventor.

Doc turned at him, slightly embarrassed. "Why yes, it is indeed" he said. "A perfectly fine piece of work. I never knew you were interested in telescopes, Marty? You never expressed any similar interest in things like that before, in '85…"

"Yeah, Doc" Marty Jr said, "that's not the matter, the matter is we gotta get home. And that won't work when you'll think about Clara all the time. Face it Doc… you wanted to go to the festival because of her."

"I do_ not _think about Clara all the time!" Doc protested. "Granted, she's a nice girl, but she's absolutely not on my mind right now. And about the festival – it's a nice distraction for us, in order for us all to be fit when we go travel to the year 2015, Monday morning."

"I'm still worried about Buford" Marty Sr said. "What if he shows up while we're chasing the train? What if he catches up with us when we're in the DeLorean? What if he actually goes back to the future, with us?" He shivered at the thought of Buford in the 1980s. "Honestly Doc, what'll happen if we don't succeed?"

Doc looked at him determined, mind set just like when they departed 1985A. "We must succeed" he told the teenager, firmly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I guess I don't own BTTF. At least, nobody ever told me I did, so I guess I don't. If that changes, though, I'll let you know. **

**Author's Note: **Next chapter. Hope you all like it.

**12: Chapter Twelve**

_September 5, 1885  
07:59 PM PST_

That evening, Doc, Jennifer and both Marty's were at the Hill Valley Festival, and they were waiting for the clock to be started. It was almost time, and Marty Jr felt his blood pressure rise. However he hadn't a bond as close to the clock as his father and Doc, he still had known the clock for his entire life, standing still at 10.04PM, and he was anxious to see it working.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Mayor Hubert shouted loudly. "As mayor of Hill Valley, it gives me great pleasure to dedicate this clock to the people of Hill County! May it stand for all time! Tell me when, gentlemen!"

Everyone started to count. "Three… two… one… now!" Marty Jr felt happy, as the clock they all knew very well was finally started at 8 PM exactly, and fireworks were released. The clock would serve Hill Valley for little over seventy years, which really was a long time.

"Isn't it fitting that we are here to witness this?" Doc asked Marty Sr, hardly able to hear himself over the noise. "Too bad I didn't bring my camera!" Marty Sr responded, chuckling.

Only then, they heard a loud flash of light – and they saw a photographer taking pictures in front of the clock. Marty Sr grinned to Doc, who was staring at it wide-eyed. "Well, how about _that_?" Doc asked, sarcastically.

"You bet!" Marty responded, as the two of them headed over to the clock. Marty Jr and Jennifer watched on, as light flashed and the picture was taken. Marty Sr then headed back to Jennifer, and smiled. "How about now you and I, sweetie?" he asked.

"I thought you never were going to ask" Jennifer chuckled. "Wouldn't it be fitting to have our son with it, too? After all, this is supposed to be a party for everyone. The family wouldn't be complete without him. Well, not without Marlene either, but I suppose that just happens to be impossible."

"Okay" Marty Sr grinned. "You heard it kid, join the fun." Doc watched on as the larger part of the future McFly family had their picture taken, with MJ standing in the middle. "Aww, nostalgia" he murmured to himself.

"Great music, huh?" he asked as Marty Sr returned, since the Hill Valley Festival Band had just started making music. "Yeah, it's got a beat and you can dance to it!" Marty Sr exclaimed back.

Marty Jr was looking at something else – a gun demonstration. "Step right up, gentlemen," the man said, "and test your mettle with the latest products from Colonel Samuel Colt's patent firearms of Hartford, Connecticut. Take this model for example. The new, improved and refined Colt Peacemaker. Available to you tonight for the low, low price of 12."

As Marty Jr turned around, he saw Doc had walked off – and that Marty Sr was now also heading towards the gun demonstration. _"Hope Dad won't do anything stupid" _Marty Jr thought, staring at his father.

"Good evening" Marty Jr heard Doc's voice say in a distance. He looked, and saw the scientist was talking to Clara. "Evening" the school teacher responded, smiling gently. _"And I hope _Doc _doesn't do anything stupid, either" _Marty Jr mentally added as he stepped closer, standing next to Jennifer.

"You look very – nice" Doc told Clara. "Thank you" Clara responded. Doc stared at the festival for a second before asking the dreaded question. "Would you like...uh...would you care to, uh…"

"I'd love to" Clara interrupted. They stepped onto the dance floor, and started to dance. Marty Jr chuckled at the sight of his new friend dancing. "Since when can Doc dance?" he quipped to Jennifer, laughing.

"I think since the time he can fall in love" Jennifer laughed. "You gotta give him credit – he's pretty good, actually. I don't think even Marty – your father – knew he could do something like that."

"You're right" Marty Sr, who had joined them, nodded. "I never knew. Well, I guess he learned it a long time ago, maybe in the 30s… and then, he never danced anymore since then. It just seems a little out of character for him. I never thought he would just dance and fall in love like that."

"Neither did I," Jennifer nodded, "although I haven't known him as good as you have." Turning around, she suggested: "Well, why don't we go eat something? There seems to be real nice food over there, don't you guys think?"

"You bet" Marty Sr grinned. "I'm hungry. C'mon, let's go."

About five minutes later, all three time travellers were happily eating pie, while Doc and Clara were dancing on the dance floor. Marty Jr thought the 1880s food wasn't that bad. _Suppose I can live the next two days easily. _

"Why, Mr. Eastwood, Mr. Eastwood and Mrs. Wells" a familiar voice said. Marty Jr turned to see it was Seamus. "Nice to see all of you. I see you've got yourselves some proper clothes. And even new hats."

"Yeah, I figured that we'd better get a good hat first" Marty Jr shyly replied.

"The hats are really nice" Maggie commented. "They look very good on you. They all suit you like a tie. Seamus sure wishes he'd have a hat like that, don't you Seamus."

"Sometimes" Seamus admitted. Marty Sr just smiled. "Thanks" he said. As he finished eating, he noticed the writing on the plate. "Hey," he said, chuckling, "Frisbee. Far out!" He then walked away, the others following.

After a few minutes talking, Marty Sr and Jennifer arrived at a quieter place, where they sat down and hugged each other. Marty Jr, realising he wasn't needed at all, slowly moved away, instead going up to the dance floor. He really felt like enjoying the music of this era.

He then saw Clara – but Doc wasn't with her! Instead, she was dancing with someone else, who was holding her roughly. Marty Jr couldn't see his face yet. The other dancer also seemed to have a gun in his hand.

"I don't dance very well when my partner has a gun in his hand" Clara muttered. "Oh, you'll learn" her partner muttered, staring at her. "You'll learn." He turned to the other side. "You know, smithy, maybe I'll take my 80 dollars worth outta her."

"_80 dollars… 80 dollars" _the sum repeated itself in Marty Jr's head. He looked at the side the man had been looking at, and saw Doc, being held by a gang of three man. Marty Jr was horrified, as he realised that the man might be up to something bad.

"Woo… ha, ha, ha!" the man called out. "Yeah." Turning to Clara, he added: "I bet there's something you can do that's worth 80."

"I believe you've underestimated me, Mr" Clara stated firmly. "Have I now?" the man jokingly said. Marty Jr couldn't believe how cruel this man was. What on earth had Doc done to him?

Marty then watched on, as Clara kicked the man in the shins, and he cringed over with pain. "Ooh!" he exclaimed. "Ooh!" He kicked Clara to the floor. Marty Jr now first could see the man's face properly, and was shocked. The face was easily to be recognized from the 1950s library books. The man that was dancing with Clara was none other than Buford Tannen!

"Holy _shit_!" Marty Jr called out, as the music stopped. "It's Mad Dog Tannen!" He sped off through the crowd to the place he'd last left his teenage parents. "Dad!" he shouted, not caring if anybody could hear him. "Dad! DAD!!"

Marty Sr looked up confused, and left Jennifer alone. "What's it, son?" he asked. "What are you intercepting us for?"

"It's Buford!" Marty Jr called out. "He's _here,_ Dad! He's gonna shoot Doc! I dunno, he must've come early! He's going to kill Doc, Dad!"

Marty Sr and Jennifer in the meantime sped back to the site of the murder-to-be. Buford was raising his gun, holding it pointed straight at Doc. "I damn you to hell!" he shouted out. Marty, just in time, grabbed the Frisbee plate. "Marty don't" Jennifer started, but he gave her a warning glare, and with a quick move, he threw the plate.

The pie plate hit the bullet right at the spot, moving it up and letting it miss the inventor just by a few inches, the wind causing Doc's hat to fall off. Buford stared at the person who'd thrown. "Who-who are you!" he shouted, in obvious disbelief that someone had actually taken a stand to him.

"Just leave my friends alone, you jerk!" Marty Sr shouted out. Buford turned to his gang confused, not knowing what it meant. "Mighty strong words, runt!" he finally shouted back. You man enough to back them up with more than just a pie plate?"

"Just leave my friends alone, that's all I ask" Marty Sr sneered. Marty Jr nodded. "You hear what my da-my twin says, back off." They both started walking off again.

"What's wrong, dude," Buford said, "you yella?"

Marty Jr ignored the word – but Marty Sr stopped dead in his tracks and turned around furiously. Buford laughed. "That's what I thought. A yellow belly." Marty Sr responded in anger. "Nobody… calls me yellow."

"Then let's finish it right now" Buford said, proudly.

"Uh, not now, Buford" one of the gang members intercepted, "the Marshall's got our guns."

Buford turned back, angry. "Like I said, we'll finish this tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow we're robbing the Pine City Stage…" a gang member said in lecture-mode.

"How 'bout Monday?" Buford insisted. "We do anything on Monday?" The gang checked with each other, then shook their heads. "Uh no, Monday be fine" they agreed. "You can kill him on Monday."

"I'll be back this way on Monday" Buford finally said, to Marty Sr, "We'll settle this then. He pointed. "Right there out in the street, in front of the Palace Saloon."

Marty Sr nodded wimpy. "Yeah, right" he said, hesitant. "When? High noon?"

"Noon?" Buford asked, in disbelief. "I do my killing before breakfast. 7 o'clock!" Marty Sr shook his head. "8 o'clock. I do my killing after breakfast."

"Marty…" Jennifer tried. Then, Marshall Strickland arrived. "All right now, break it up" he said. "What's all this about? You causing trouble here, Tannen?" He looked at Buford angrily, who shook his head. "No trouble, Marshall" he said patiently. "Just a little personal matter between me and Eastwood. This don't concern the law."

Strickland shook his head. "Tonight everything concerns the law - now break it up" he said. "Any brawling, it's 15 days in the county jail." He turned to the crowd. "All right folks, this is a party! Come on, let's have some fun!"

The music started playing again, and the dancers danced again. As Strickland headed off, Buford headed over to Marty. "8 o'clock Monday runt" he insisted. "You ain't here, I'll hunt you and shoot you down like a duck."

One gang member shook his head, as Marty Sr was confused. "It's dog, Buford" he corrected. "Shoot 'im down like a dog." Buford felt embarrassed. "Let's go, boys!" he called out. "Let these sissies have their party!" He jumped on his horse, and galloped away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own... oh, wait, I told you before, right? **

**Author's Note: **New chapter for my story. Nothing else to say about, except that the chapters 'similar to the movie' aren't over yet, and won't really be until Sunday evening, the 6th.

**13. Chapter Thirteen**

_September 5, 1885  
08:40 PM PST_

As Buford and his gang had ridden away, Doc headed over to his friend. "Marty," he said, concerned, "what are you doing, saying you're going to face Tannen?" Marty Jr agreed. "Yeah, Dad," he said, uncomfortable. "You did something really stupid there." Jennifer nodded in agreement with the other two.

"Guys, stop attacking me all!" Marty Sr responded, laughingly. "I'll be fine. Monday the 7th, 8am, we're going to be gone, right? We'll be on our way back to the future, correct?"

"Theoretically, yes," Doc nodded, "but what if the train is late?" Marty Jr agreed. "You can't lose your judgement every time someone calls you a name, Dad. It might become fatal sometime in the future."

"Well-" Marty Sr started but then Clara arrived. "Thank you for your gallantry Mr. Eastwood" she gently said. As Marty shyly "No, hey, ma'am" said, Clara continued. "Had you not interceded, poor Emmett might have been shot!" She gently patted the scientist's back. Doc blushed. "Jennifer, Mar-Clint and Martin, I'm going to take Clara home."

"Right" Marty Sr softly muttered. "Good night, Doc, good night, Clara." He smiled to them, as the duo left the party.

Marty Jr shook his head at him. "Doc's right, Dad" he said, voice trembling. "You _could _have just walked away. You could've just ignored him. Now he's challenged you into a duel right on the day we're going back. And Doc has a good possibility. Trains could very well be late in these days." He stared at his father intensity. "Please, Dad. Fix that problem and don't face Buford." _And don't race Needles either. _

"I will" Marty replied, chuckling. At that moment, some men pulled over. "You sure set him straight Mr. Eastwood" one said. "I'm glad somebody finally got the gumption to stand up to that son of a bitch." The other man nodded. "You're all right in my book, Mr Eastwood. I'd like to buy you a drink."

Marty Sr shook his head. "Hey, listen, I don't want a drink" he insisted. "You don't have to buy me anything." Marty Jr then pulled on Jennifer's skirt, and they started to walk off, as Marty Sr was approached by the salesman of the Colt Guns.

Marty Jr sighed. "He's going insane" he muttered. "Facing Buford Tannen – doing all that… sometimes I wondered if my father was all right, but now he's truly going mad. And then with Doc being in love with Clara, I don't know how to help him."

"No" Jennifer said, pondering the idea. Then, suddenly, she asked: "Say, Marty, what is wrong with our future?"

Marty Jr stepped back startled, and looking at his mother in disbelief. "How – how did you… I mean you can't… you can't know about…" He failed to have words for it, staring at his mother as if she'd just appeared out of nowhere.

"I could sense it" Jennifer said, smiling. "You were too nervous if it was only this incident. You were thinking about something else, something big, something that will drastically alter our future and screw it up for good… right?" Her face turned serious. "What is it, Marty, and why haven't you told it to us yet?"

"It's nothing" Marty Jr insisted. "I felt just a little tense, that's all. No big deal." He tried to smile at his teenage mother.

Jennifer did not buy it. "Oh don't you lie to me now," she said, sternly, "Martin Seamus McFly… Junior. There is something wrong, and your parents deserve to know it. What is it? Do you hate us, and not want to tell?"

"Oh, no, no!" Marty Jr said, almost in tears. "I don't hate you Mom, I love you! You're my mother! But I don't know if I can… Doc would go furious if he would find out…"

"It'll be fine" Jennifer assured him. "Just tell me. Or do you think I can't handle the responsibility of knowing something about my future? I want your present, our future, to be the best, Marty. And that's only possible if you tell me what is going to happen, my son. Tell me… please."

Marty Jr nodded slowly. "Okay" he said, a little hesitant. "On the morning Doc, you and Dad are planning to return from 2015… you know, October 27th?" Jennifer nodded. "On that morning, you and Dad are going to be in Dad's truck, and Needles will pull up next to him, and challenge him to race him along the stretch of way next to the Hilldale housing apartments, where I live."

"Yeah, I understand" Jennifer said, although she did not. What could racing Needles have to do with an eventual bad future? "Go on, I want to know what happens. What's so bad about your father racing Needles? I know he shouldn't, but it's not like it's going to have any serious consequences."

"Oh, it will" Marty Jr insisted. "Since at the moment Dad and Needles are racing, a Rolls Royce will pull out of the side lane. Dad will crash into it, injuring you and himself." He looked at Jennifer's shocked face, then continued. "The consequences will be disastrous. Dad will break his wrist, causing all inspirations of a guitar career to be destroyed. The driver will press charges against him, causing him to lose a lot of money." He cried. "According to Grandma Lorraine, you and Dad only married 'cause you felt sorry for him."

"Yeah, I heard your grandmother say that" Jennifer nodded, looking white. "This is heavy. I can understand this upsets you. It sounds like our present wasn't too fine in 2015 was it?"

"It sure wasn't" Marty Jr nodded. "You were tranked and drunk almost every evening. Dad was working for Needles at a company called CusCo… I don't know what he's doing there, but he doesn't like the job. According to him his big promotion is right around the corner, but he got fired just minutes before I went back in time."

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing Marty get fired" Jennifer nodded. "That really was unpleasant. I hope he won't be working for Needles anymore, once you get back to the new 2015. We now must take care to tell Marty somehow, but still let him realize that his problem with being called 'chicken' must be taken in consideration too. After all, we don't want anything worse to happen to him, do we?"

"No" Marty Jr said, smiling. "That's true – we wouldn't want that. Now, I think we better go back to Dad. He's probably sick of being begged by all that townsfolk about what he's going to do. I saw great-great-great-grandpa and grandma Seamus and Maggie talk to him just a few minutes ago. Can you believe how much Great-Great-Grandpa William resembled Dad and me, in the picture we saw in '55?"

"No" Jennifer admitted. "It's kinda scary, right? Now, let's go see your father. You're right… he'll be probably mad of being surrounded by people all the time. Even fame has it's negatives, obviously… especially a fame that could as well mean death in two days from now."

Marty Jr sighed, then they headed off to Marty Sr, who was standing there, with Seamus and Maggie walking away from him with young William. They just were on time to hear Marty Sr mutter: "I think about it all the time." Junior wondered what that was supposed to mean.

"Hi Marty" Jennifer said, smiling. "Did you have a talk with your ancestors?" Marty nodded. "Has Doc come back yet from seeing Clara, by the way?"

"No" Marty Sr said. "Let's wait for him. I think it shouldn't take him more than half an hour to properly bring Clara home. Then again, considering he's in love, he might hang around her cabin for another while."

"Hey, I don't think Doc would move that fast" Jennifer said, chuckling. "After all, we're talking about a scientist who hasn't had a love interest for years, if he had any. I don't know too much about Doc, but I can imagine him being careful. He barely knows Clara a day and a half!"

Marty Sr nodded, and they started waiting for their inventor friend to show up. Time passed, a minute, two minutes, ten, fifteen, thirty, an hour, two hours… after two and a half hours, at around 10:15PM, the place was empty – quite a contrast with the eighties, where that was about the time a party usually _began_ – and there was no sign of Doc. Marty Sr had fallen asleep, exhausted from saving Doc and the entire day all together, and Jennifer was sitting bored. "No sign of Doc, yet" Marty Jr said, bored as well. "I dunno Mom, I guess he's gotten distracted. Let's go home… he would understand we aren't waiting _that _long."

"Guess he really got delayed by Clara" Jennifer grinned, turning to Marty Sr. "Come on sleepyhead – we're going home."

Marty Sr groggily woke up, then stared at Jennifer. "Home? 1985, you mean?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No… Doc's blacksmith shop. Doc still hasn't shown up yet. Junior and I figured he must be delayed by Clara."

Marty Sr sighed. "I can't believe Doc would actually do something like that, but I guess it's possible. Come on, we're going home." He stood up and yawned. "Let's go."

As Marty Sr, Jr and Jennifer rode home, they all had the same thoughts on their mind – Doc and Clara. What had brought them together, and how could Doc Brown within a day become crazy on a girl he didn't even know before?

Only time itself would be able to tell.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **New chapter. From now on, it really diverges from the movie. In the next chapter, two important secrets will be revealed to respectively Marty and Clara... please review!

**14: Chapter Fourteen**

_September 6, 1885  
07:00 AM PST_

Marty McFly Jr groggily woke up, as he heard loud chimes belonging to clocks, and some other noises. He looked up to see eggs and pancakes being baked on Doc's bakery machine. "Dad?" he called, to his father. "Mom? Doc?" As he stood up, he saw that the bed he was sharing with Doc for the time being was half-empty. Marty Sr and Jennifer were still there, though, in the other bed, so Marty Jr went over there and woke them up. "Dad?" he called. "Mom? Wake up. It's me, it's MJ…"

He smiled at the couple as Marty Sr groggily started to wake up. "Ouch…" he muttered. "Mom? Mom's that you?"

Marty Jr shook his head. "No, it's your son – Marty Junior" he said. Marty Sr opened his eyes wide and sat up, exclaiming: "Marty Jr? Argh!" That woke up Jennifer, who yawned. "Ouch" she muttered. "Marty, could you quiet making all that noise?"

"I'm sorry" Marty Sr apologized, smirking. Looking around, he asked: "So, where's the Doc?" A strange thought crept up to him as he realised the inventor was really nowhere to be seen. "He hasn't been out with Clara _all night_, has he? I understand he wants to spend some time with her and all, but we really gotta go back home tomorrow morning."

Marty Jr nodded. "Yeah… I'll have a look around. He's gotta be somewhere…"

But half an hour later, Marty Jr still hadn't found the Doc. Worried, the three time travellers started eating their dinner, dressed theirselves, and finally went out onto the street. Then, three men passed by, recognizing Marty Sr from the night before. "Hey," one of the men said, "good morning, Mr Eastwood!"

"Morning" Marty Sr said, shyly.

"Have a cigar, Mr Eastwood" another man said. "Anything I can do for you today, Mr Eastwood?" Marty Jr and Jennifer rolled their eyes.

"No," Marty Sr replied, "no, it's... fine." Then, another man was riding past in a carriage, and shouted to him. "Good luck tomorrow, Mr Eastwood! We'll be praying for ya!"

"Thanks" Marty Sr said, nervously. He then walked past an undertaker, who stopped him. "Good morning, Mr Eastwood. Interest you in a new suit for tomorrow?" Marty Sr shook his head, having spotted Doc in a distance. "Ah, I'm...I'm fine" he said politely. "Thanks." He then headed over to his friend, Marty Jr and Jennifer following.

Doc was walking slowly, and sniffing a flower sitting in his jacket. Marty Jr rolled his eyes at him. _This really is getting wrong. Doc's becoming insanely in love. We gotta stop this, will we get home. _He stepped forward, and before his father could say anything, he asked: "Doc, what do you think you're doing?"

Doc frowned slightly upon noticing him, becoming a little embarrassed. "Oh, nothing" he said. "Just out enjoying the morning air. It's really lovely here in the morning, don't you think?" He sighed in what seemed like an expression of love.

"Yeah, it's lovely Doc" Marty Sr said, interfering. "Listen, we gotta load the DeLorean, we gotta get ready to roll, all right? - hey, look at that, the tombstone." He looked at a tombstone by a shop. Marty Jr and Jennifer's eyes went wide as they saw it – it was Doc's tombstone. The one that was supposed to be above the grave Doc was going to be buried in the next day.

"Marty," Doc said, intrigued, "let me see that photograph again." Marty Sr handed it to him and Doc walked over to the stones. "My name" he whispered in disbelief. "It's vanished."

Marty Sr smiled happily. "Hey, that's great Doc!" he exclaimed. As Doc remained in the same disbelieving position, he added, uncertainly: "Don't you get it - we're going back to the future tomorrow, so everything's being erased!" Marty Jr thought that was very stupid. Doc had said his name was vanished, not everything. Indeed, a look at the tombstone revealed that the rest was still intact.

Doc obviously agreed with what Marty Jr thought, as he turned to Marty Sr. "But only my name is erased!" he exclaimed. "The tombstone itself and the date still remain. That doesn't make sense." Pausing thoughtfully, he added: "We know that this photograph represents what will happen if the events of today continue to run their course into tomorrow."

"Right and so?" Marty Sr asked. At that moment, however, the undertaker appeared with a measuring tape, starting to measure him. "Excuse me, Mr Eastwood," he said politely, "I just need to take your measurement."

Marty Sr shook his head sighing. "Hey, look, pal," he exclaimed. "I don't want to buy a suit!" The undertaker laughed. "No," he said simply, "this is for your coffin." Marty Sr gasped, wide-eyed. "My coffin?" he asked, in disbelief.

"Well, the odds are running two to one against you" he explained, pretending to choke himself with his hand. "Might as well be prepared." He smiled, walking off again.

As the undertaker was gone, Doc stared at a dumb-founded Marty, having found an explanation for the tombstone's half-emptiness. "So," he said, "...it may not be my name that's supposed to end up on that tombstone. It may be yours."

Marty Sr put his hand to his forehead. "Great Scott!" he called out, in disbelief. "I know, this is heavy" Doc nodded. "It is indeed" Marty Jr nodded as they started walking off again. Doc looked down, and saw Marty Sr was wearing a gun belt. "Marty," he said, questioningly, "why are wearing that gun? You're not considering running against Tannen tomorrow?" He shivered.

Marty Sr shook his head. "Doc, tomorrow morning I'm going back to the future with you, Jennifer and MJ. But if Buford Tannen comes looking for trouble I'm going to be ready for him. You heard what that son of a bitch called me last night.

Doc, Marty Jr and Jennifer all rolled their eyes. "Marty," Doc said, shaking his head, "you can't go losing your judgement every time someone calls you a name! That's exactly what causes you to get into that accident in the future." He gulped, realising he had let something slip what he shouldn't have.

Marty stopped and turned to Doc. "What?" he asked in disbelief. "What about my future?" Marty Jr gulped a little. "Well, you see Dad" he started but Doc interfered. "No!" he exclaimed. "You may not tell Marty! It might make things worse!"

"Wait a minute, Doc," Marty Sr said, "what is wrong with my future?" He looked at Doc with narrow-eyed suspicion.

Doc shook his head. "Marty," he said, thoughtfully, "we all have to make decisions that affect the course of our lives. You've gotta do what you've gotta do. And I've gotta do what I've gotta do." He sighed at the last line, leaving his friends wondering what exactly the inventor meant.

oooooooo

That evening, all four time travellers were at the train tracks. The Marty's were making repairs on the tracks, while Jennifer was inside the DeLorean, playing with the time circuits and typing in random dates, like her birthday, and the last day possible – December 31st 9999. Doc then came over to Marty and Marty Jr. "Marty" he said softly. "Marty."

Marty Sr looked up. "Yeah?" he asked. Doc swallowed. "I've made a decision" he said, as soft. "I'm not going with you tomorrow. So you will have to bring Marty Jr home on your own, then return on your own to 1985 and destroy the machine."

Marty Sr frowned, confused. "What are you talking about, Doc?" he asked, talking real slowly. Doc sighed. "There's no point in denying it," he said, talking slow. "I'm in love with Clara."

"I knew it!" Marty Jr exclaimed. Marty Sr got up, sighing. "Oh man!" he exclaimed. Doc, we don't belong here! Neither one of us! You know it could still be you that gets shot tomorrow!" He held up the picture of the tombstone. "This tombstone could still be in your future!"

"Marty," Doc said, "the future isn't written. It can be changed, you know that! Anyone can make their future whatever they want it to be. I can't let this one little photograph determine my entire destiny. I have to live my life according to what I believe is right - in my heart.

Marty Sr sighed. "Doc, you're a scientist" he said. "So you tell me. What's the right thing to do, up here?" he pointed to his forehead, causing Doc to sigh. "You're right, Marty." He pulled a switch, causing the DeLorean to roll off onto the tracks.

"Wow, that worked great" Marty Sr muttered. Marty Jr just looked at Doc. "Doc" he said. The inventor looked up. "Yeah, MJ?"

"Why don't we take Clara with us, to the future?" he suggested. "I mean, if you really love her and all…"

"But I'm a scientist, so I must be scientific about this" Doc protested. "I cautioned you all about disruption of the continuum for your own personal benefit; therefore I must do no less. We will proceed as planned, and as soon as we return from 2015 to 1985 we'll destroy this infernal machine. Travelling through time has become much too painful."

"Doc, this is scientific!" Marty Jr exclaimed. "What does a good scientist want? No disruption for the space-time continuum. You want to have the people die who died, and live who lived, right?" Doc nodded. "Now, Clara _died, _I mean, was supposed to _die _on September 4th… Friday. So she no longer belongs in 1885. Up until my time, there's a hundred and thirty years to influence, to alter by her mere presence as a living being… however, if we take her with us, to 1985, there's only thirty years for her to alter, and you can make sure it remains how it used to. Doc, taking Clara along to the eighties is the best thing we can do. She belongs here as less as you and I and Dad and Mom do."

Doc stared at Marty Jr, eyes opening wide. "Great Scott" he muttered, under his breath. "Great Scott, you're right! It's true! Now that I think about it, a wise scientist would either throw Clara back in the ravine… which I would _never _be able to do… or take her with us." He ran down the tracks, yelling hysterically. "Marty, you're a genius!" He hugged his young friend.

"Yeah, Doc, you're squeezing me" Marty Jr protested. Doc released him, as he continued: "So, why don't you and Jennifer go there, take her back here? Then you can show her the DeLorean. She'll believe you once she sees it. No one would construct such a thing for just a physical joke. And a board that hovers is _definitely _unheard of in 1885. That should be able to convince her we're telling the truth."

"Okay" Doc said. Jennifer, who'd heard the whole thing, stepped forward. "Now, Doctor Brown, how about we go directly? That way, we'll be able to convince Clara immediately about the time machine, before she's gone to bed. Now that it's not too late, she's more likely to go with us… right?"

"I guess so" Doc confirmed. He then jumped on his horse, and as Jennifer jumped on hers, they rode off… to help history remain intact.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. I have currently no time to think of a sarcastic thing, so it remains this way. **

**Author's Note: **New chapter on the same day! I can hardly believe it but it's true. Anyway, please enjoy. I am hoping this story will have twenty chapters like it's predecessor, but one can only hope for that.

**15: Chapter Fifteen**

_September 6, 1885  
10:15 PM PST_

Marty Jr and Marty Sr looked as Doc and Jennifer rode off. "Well," Marty Sr said, thoughtfully, "I guess now it's just a matter of waiting. I guess they'll be back within forty minutes… so we'll have to enjoy ourselves for that time. He went back to sitting at their campfire, relaxing a little.

"Dad?"

Marty Sr looked up at Marty Jr. "Yeah?" he said, uncertainly. "What's the matter, son?" He wondered what his future son had to tell to him, then chuckled softly at how soon he'd gotten used to somebody looking just like he did, and also addressing him as being his 'Dad'. It was weird, and Marty wondered how he had gotten used to it so soon.

Marty Jr hesitated for a moment, then decided to go ahead. "There's… something I gotta tell you." He gulped nervously at his father, then continued. "It's about the future. It's something I want you to be warned about."

Marty Sr looked at his son and hesitated. Then, he shook his head. "Don't tell me" he said, slowly. "According to Doc, it's bad if someone knows too much about his future. We learned what _Biff _knowing about the future could do." He shivered at the memory of the alternate universe in which his father had been murdered by Biff, his mother had married the bully and his best friend, Doc, had been committed to an mental institute.

"I know, Dad" Marty Jr said, nodding and leaning down to sit next to his teenage father. "But you gotta know. This… event caused your life to be very different, bad actually, and I don't want you to meet that fate."

Marty looked at his son, a little unsure what to decide. And what did you decide when somebody came up with the offer to tell you about your future, about something that apparently gone wrong? He could say 'no', but then his life might become screwed up. He could also say 'yes', but then Doc would lash out on him for knowing too much about future events… but what if he simply didn't tell him?

"All right" he then muttered, a little hesitant. "Go ahead… open up your story, tell me, but keep the story short… we only have a small amount of time until Doc and Jen are back with Clara. What happens to me in the future?" He looked horrified for a moment, as he thought of something. "I don't become an asshole, do I?"

"No, that's not it" Marty Jr said. "It's actually your problem with being called a 'chicken', that ends up becoming your fate." As he saw his father frowning, he added: "You see, in 1985, on the morning of Sunday, October 27th… no, it was afternoon, actually… and then, you and Mom came back from the lake… you'd slept there, and camped all night, with your truck…"

"I thought I done telling you," Marty Sr said, annoyed, "keep it _short_! With this tempo, whatever happened will already be way in the past by the time you finally end up telling me where this is all about!"

"Okay," Marty Jr said, nervously, "I'll tell." He took a deep breath, then started again. "When you then came back from the lake, around noon, you were pulling up at the traffic lights by our future home…"

"Hilldale" nodded Marty Sr.

"… and then your 1980s classmate, Needles, pulled up besides you" Marty Jr added. "He asked you to race him. You said no. He told you that you were a chicken, and then you got so mad that you accepted. So you both revved your engines, and by the green light, you both roared off."

"Who won?" Marty Sr asked.

"Nobody" Marty Jr said, sadly. "You see, there's a side road there, right?" Marty Sr nodded. "Well, as you and Needles were almost at the side road, a large Rolls Royce pulled out of it. You had no way of stopping in such a short amount of time, as you were actually at seventy-five miles already, and crashed right into the car."

Marty Sr gasped. "Oh this is heavy" he murmured.

"Oh, it gets worse" Marty Jr said. "It turned out that the accident had caused you to break your guitar hand, so your music career was busted. The Rolls Royce driver pressed charges against you, which you were forced to pay. You took a job for some company, in order to get some money, but when you'd paid most of it off, around 1988, you started feeling sorry for yourself.

You spend the rest of your life up until Marly's birth just weeping, about how things could've gone if that stupid Needles hadn't raced you. And still you hadn't overcome your problem, Dad. You still hated being called a coward." He paused. "Dad, I don't know how to tell you this, but you never really grew up. Our life was miserable. You still got challenged by Needles easily at the time I left."

"I'll change it" Marty Sr said, bitterly. "I'll change this. I won't let being a chicken get to me anymore. Right, then I am a chicken! I don't care! All I just want to have is a life!"

"That's the spirit, Dad!" Marty Jr exclaimed, joyfully. He hugged his father tightly. At that moment, however, a grey small figure came over to them. "Einstein!" Marty Sr called out and hugged him too. "How nice to see you, boy! How are you!"

Marty Jr smiled. _Everything will be fine_, he thought as he petted Einstein. _Everything will be just fine._

oooooooo

Doc was feeling really nervous, as he was riding to Clara's cabin. How would his 'girlfriend' respond? After all, a time machine was something major. Not just something you saw every day… Doc felt really worried, as he figured Clara might not believe him. That would just make things worse.

As they arrived at Clara's cabin, Jennifer stepped off the horse first, and then Doc. "Go ahead," she said, softly. "Knock." Doc gulped nervously, then knocked on the door, waiting for Clara to answer.

"Why, Emmett!" Clara responded, slightly shocked. "What are you doing up so late? After all, it's over ten-thirty." As she noticed Jennifer, she continued: "Oh, hi Miss Wells. How are you?"

"Fine" Jennifer said, nervously. "But Do-Emmett here has to tell you something. We want you to come along with us for it. It's something very important, but we're afraid you wouldn't believe when we told you straight out. It's something that should be kept a secret…"

"You want me to come with you?" Clara said. "But why?"

"I'm leaving Hill Valley, Clara" Doc said, softly. "We all are. Clint, Martin, Jennifer, me. We have to go. But we don't want to leave you behind. I… I love you."

"I love you too Emmett" Clara said. "And if you are really leaving Hill Valley, well, there would be nothing I'd rather do than go with you. I love you." She turned around. "Let's just grab my coat, and then I'll go with you." She smiled, then frowned. "Though, I'm still curious what it is you're wanting me to see."

"Oh, you'll find that out soon enough" Doc said, laughing a little. "But anyway, we gotta go. I hope you'll be up for a horse ride. We're actually headed for the old abandoned silver mine… that's where we've buried the DeL…the tim… the ca… I mean nothing."

"Emmett?" Clara said, frowning, "you're not making a joke, are you? Since if you are, I'm not going to appreciate it. Coming up to a woman at over ten-thirty at night, asking her to come with them on trust alone…"

"Please, Clara" Doc said. "You'll find out soon enough. Why don't you go sit on the back of my horse, and then Jennifer Wells and I will ride with you to the silver mine."

"Okay, then" Clara said, hesitant. "But if this is a joke…"

"It's serious" Doc interrupted. He looked at Clara. "Don't you believe me?"

Clara hesitated. "I guess I am sort of questioning whatever you are in a hurry for" she said. "But if you say it's serious, I believe me." She smiled. "You're the first person who I've ever loved this much in my entire life, Emmett Brown. If you want me to go with you, I'll go, even if I'll have to go until the end of the earth." With that, she climbed on Doc's horse. Doc grinned, and within a few seconds, the three of them were riding off again, off towards the silver mine.

As Doc looked back at Clara's face, he had no doubt. _Clara might be a little sceptical, but she loves me. She really loves me, and she'd want to come with me to 1985. This was the right thing to do. I can't thank Marty Jr enough for this. If he hadn't come with us back to 1985A, I most likely would've left Clara behind and gone back with Marty to 1985. But he came with us, and we set up a chain set of events which caused me to meet this special girl, all because of Biff stealing the DeLorean… Yes, it's true what Clara said on Friday. _

_I suppose it was destiny. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **New chapter. Short, but I hope you all like it. Please review.

**16: Chapter Sixteen**

_September 6, 1885  
11:00 PM PST_

Clara Clayton figured today sure was an unusual, if not strange day. First, she'd woken up from having for the first time in ages a _date_, now her date told her that he was leaving after they'd known each other for two days, and that he wanted her to come with him. And she had actually said yes, too. That was the thing that was the most confusing of all.

As she looked around, she saw that they were nearing a campsite. There was a fire to be seen in the night's distance, and a figure seemed to be sitting besides it. _Must be one of the Eastwood twins. I wonder what they're doing. _

The school teacher then looked to the right, and had a small shock as she saw what was there… or, rather, wondered what was there. A silver-coloured wagon-like thing was there, only it was completely covered and had a strange sort of wheels underneath it. Also, there was some kind of door, pointed towards the sky. A strange thought then occurred to her.

_Is Emmett Brown an _alien_? _

Turning to her love, she saw him snickering. "Just relax" he said, gently, stepping off his horse. The boy came running up to them, and there was another boy with them. Yes, the Eastwood twins indeed. There was also a grey dog next to them. While Clara liked animals, she couldn't help but be preoccupied by the silver wagon… therefore not noticing Emmett standing next to her, helping her off.

"What is this?" she managed to utter, as she was off the horse. "That… that wagon! What's it? Is it a spaceship or something?"

To her surprise, one of the Eastwood twins – Clint, she realised, looking at his clothing – began to laugh unbearably, and Emmett snickered a bit. "I'd like to know what's so funny about that!" she demanded, both a little irritated and angry at the same time. What was it that the teenager was laughing about?

"I'm sorry, Ma'am" Clint replied, still laughing a bit. "But you see, the whole thing sounded so familiar to me. Like déjà vu… you know?" He turned to the others, still snickering. "After all, the Peabody family thought the DeLorean was a spaceship, too… and ended up chasing me with guns."

_Peabody family? DeLorean? _

Emmett now turned to her. "Now, Clara, why don't you have a look inside?" he suggested. "Then I can explain what it is then, and what it all does. You know, this vehicle is actually able of traversing the temporal barriers of the space-time continuum, and increase the limits of mankind's abilities."

Not really understanding what Emmett was saying, Clara moved over to the 'DeLorean'. Emmett walked with her, assisting her with it. "You open it right here" he said, lifting the 'door' that hadn't been opened yet, "and then you can go inside, and sit on the driver's seat. It's designed to fit one person per seat, as you might have guessed…"

Clara didn't listen, staring at the interior with awe. There were two seats, and in the centre of it all was a display panel with a keypad attached to it. The displays were labelled: 'Destination Time', 'Present Time', 'Last Time Departed'. She then stared at the centre. Between the two seats was an 'Y' shaped device, with some warning and instruction labels attached to it. All together, it was weirder than anything Clara had ever seen. "What is this" she managed to stutter out.

Emmett smiled. "Clara, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm deciding to be blunt and go for it right now. This vehicle, is actually a time machine, and I, Martin, Jennifer and Clint – whose name is actually Marty as well – are all from the year 1985, 100 years ahead of now."

"Time machine" Clara whispered in disbelief. It couldn't be… could it? The school teacher had never seen a contraption like this before in her entire life, and the displays were all looking weird, too, something impossible in her time… "1985" she whispered, realising what Emmett had said. "You're from the future."

"You mean, you believe me?" Emmett asked, surprised. Clara laughed a little, still nervous. "I guess so. I certainly have never seen something like this before, and you do seem to be rather certain about all this. So, I suppose I do believe your story, Emmett."

Emmett smiled, climbing next to her and switching a switch, causing the displays to lit up in three different colours, red, green, and a orange-shaded yellow, each displaying something like a date. "If you want to travel through time, you first have to turn the time circuits on. The upper one tells you where you're going, the middle tells you where you are… no, when… and the lowest where… when you were.

Clara had a look at them. They read the following:

SEP 02 1885 08:00 AM  
Destination Time

SEP 06 1885 11:07 PM  
Present Time

NOV 17 1955 11:00 AM  
Last Time Departed

"1955" she muttered, in disbelief. "But… didn't you come from 19_85_?" She smiled. "Oh, I guess you were doing some kind of test trip in this time machine, going back a thirty years in time, exploring the culture a thirty years before your own era…"

As she said that, Martin Eastwood, Jennifer and Emmett all laughed, while Clint – Marty, Clara corrected herself – frowned sighing. "I suppose I didn't exactly got the point, did I?" Clara asked, uncertain at what she'd caused.

"No" Emmett said, still laughing. "You see, it is this way…"

oooooooo

Doc, Marty Sr, Marty Jr, Jennifer and Clara talked for hours. When there was finally time to go to sleep, it was 4am. Doc vowed to stay up the next two and a half hours, while the others could relax and go to 'bed'.

As the two hours had passed, Doc headed back over to Marty. "Marty! Wake up!" he called out. "It's time to go!" Then, noticing something, he added, amused: "Say, Marty, why did you sleep on your gun?"

"Did I sleep on it?" Marty Sr asked, sitting up. He touched the metal – warm. "Oh man. I coulda killed somebody… maybe even myself. This is so heavy…"

"It is?" Clara asked, curiously. "I didn't think it is. It looks rather light, actually." Marty Sr and the others then started chuckling. "Heavy is a future slang" Doc explained. "I didn't understand it either, when Marty first headed to 1955."

"I see" Clara said, nodding. "So, what are we doing, now?" As she realized something, she asked: "Say, Marty, aren't you supposed to face Buford Tannen this morning at 8am? He'll be dead angry if you don't show up."

"Naa" Marty Sr said, smilingly shaking his head. "He might be angry, but, who cares? For all I know, we'll be outta here by then."

"Maybe you're right" Clara said. "Okay, so you are going to hijack a train? That doesn't seem like very smart to me. Are you sure you want to do that? It's illegal to steal a train just like that. You really shouldn't."

"I'm sorry, Clara, but it's the only way" Doc said, sighing. "I would've rather done it someway else, but I'm sorry I'll have to do this. As I said, it's the only way to get ourselves up to eighty-eight miles per hour, unless you want to wait another month."

Clara sighed, and the time travellers started eating their breakfast. After that, Doc thought up some more about travelling through time, Clara headed towards her cabin to get some stuff she wanted to take with her, and Jennifer and the Martys played with Einstein. At 7:45, Doc finally headed off to the train station, with the Marty's, leaving Einstein behind to guard Jennifer and Clara.

"I have a bad feeling about all this" Jennifer muttered. "I hope they'll be back soon.

Clara looked at her, nodding wistfully. "Yeah, me too" she said. "Me too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Long chapter, huh? Hope you enjoy it anyway. I hope you all enjoy the cliffhanger at the end... please review!

**17: Chapter Seventeen**

_September 7, 1885  
07:55 AM PST  
_

Doc and the Marty's were about to enter Hill Valley, as Marty Jr noticed something. "Doc! Dad! Look!" he exclaimed, frantically. He pointed to the street. "It's Buford Tannen, there!"

Doc looked at the outlaw, who'd apparently just reached town, with rising astonishment. "Great Scott!" he exclaimed. He checked his watches. One of them still read 1985 time, but one of them was set to local time. "But it's only seven-fifty-five and, let's see, twenty-two seconds!" he exclaimed. "This doesn't make sense!" He watched Buford in disbelief. He'd expect the gunslinger to show up at seven-fifty-nine, maybe, but not at almost five minutes before time. This was heavy.

He turned to the boys. "We'll have to make a turn and take an alternative route" he said, confidently. "We don't want Tannen to see us!" He started to steer his horse towards the station, taking a way that was at least a few dozen yards away from the town. "Lucky for us, it's not eight am yet. We got the time."

Unfortunately, however, Doc's 'alternative route' turned out to be longer than expected. And when Doc, Marty Sr and Marty Jr reached the Hill Valley station, the train was about twenty yards away already. "Bad luck" Doc said. "Then we'll have to try something else – let's chase it!"

Marty Jr and Marty Sr started to cheer, as they went after the train. It was a hard chase, but thanks to the fact that the horses were youthful and energetic, they reached the train pretty soon. Doc climbed up onto the train first, and managed to grab Marty Sr. Marty Jr, however, hesitated a little. "What if it goes wrong, Doc?" he exclaimed. "What if I'd fall? I'm not sure I could take that kind of pain."

"Stop being such a wimp, son!" Marty Sr said. He reached out his hand. "We did it – then you can, as well! Just have a little confidence!" Marty Jr smiled, and rode his horse right next to his father. Then, he grabbed the hand, and Marty Senior managed to pull his son aboard. "Yes!" they both cheered.

"C'mon, boys!" Doc called out, already climbing up the tender. "Let's go! Quick, let's hijack-borrow the train!" Marty Sr grinned widely, as they climbed up the tender, ready to go back to the future.

oooooooo

Buford Tannen felt angry. Or more correct, _dead_ angry. That Clint Eastwood runt was supposed to show up at 8 o'clock. And according to the clock tower, it was now 8:09AM. "That butthead is late" Buford sneered. "I bet he's just too yellow to face me. Well, then let's teach him a lesson!" He went over to the bar tender. "Chester!" he called out. "I'm looking for that no-good cheating Clint Eastwood fella. Ya know where he is?"

Chester gulped, as Buford pointed a gun at him. "Well," he said, nervously, "I did overhear him and the blacksmith talking yesterday. They were talking about 'catching a train'. I think they're going to leave Hill Valley with the 8 o'clock train, since you're wanting to shoot them and all."

Buford exchanged a few glances with his men. "Let's go boys" he muttered. "Let's go and teach that no-good runt a lesson." The gang cheered, and they quickly got outside and got on their horses. They then started heading off on the railroad tracks towards San Francisco.

oooooooo

As Doc and Marty had finally reached the train's front, Doc pointed his gun into the cab. The engineer and his assistant immediately held their hands in the air. "Is this a hold-up?" one of them asked, fearfully. Doc and Marty exchanged glances. "It's a science experiment!" Doc called out. "Uncouple the cars from the tender when we'll reach the switch track next to Coyote Pass."

Too terrified to not listen, the engineer nodded. "Um, okay" he said. Doc smiled, and waited for the train to hit the pass. As the train arrived, the engineer stopped the train, and Doc uncoupled the tender. He then gestured for the engineer and his assistant to get out, as he started the train. Marty got in to the side, and they started to push up the locomotive. Marty Jr now also joined them.

"Whoa" Marty Jr muttered, looking around. "This is quite heavy, huh? Riding on a train in the Old West…" Doc obviously thought the same, as he whistled the train a few times. "I wanted to do this my whole life!" he exclaimed, excitedly. "Too bad we're going to have to destroy the DeLorean after we return to 1985 from 2015."

"At least you got to spend a few months in your favourite era" Marty Jr said, trying to cheer him up. "It's going to be fine, Doc. We're gonna be fine." He whistled. "Ya know, once we get back, I should speak with Marlene about you. I'd like to introduce you to her… although she might already know me, since if you indeed 'll live longer, I think Dad and you will get along good, and then you and Marly will already have met by the time I arrive… right?" He sighed. "Man, I wonder how much I'll have changed, once I'll return back to the future."

"There's the DeLorean" Doc pointed out. "Clara and Jennifer are ahead, waving at us." He waved back, pulled the whistle, and smiled. However he didn't belong in 1885, it was actually fun to be here. Time travel did have it's positives after all… like meeting a girlfriend you never dreamt of having before…

ooooooo

Buford Tannen rode his horse down a hill, as he saw that the train was now standing without it's locomotive. He made his way down the hill, and shot in the air. "Hey buttheads!" he called out, once he'd reached the terrified passengers. "Where's that crazy blacksmith and his friend, the Eastwood twins? They gotta be somewhere 'round here!" His growl turned to a smile. "And don't forget that girlfriend of the smithy. I liked her."

"We really don't know where you're talking about" the engineer pleaded. "Please, leave us alone. We have enough trouble already. With the train being robbed by that white-haired guy and his short friends…"

Buford had heard enough. "They robbed ya train, huh?" he said, smirking. "Where did those runts go?" As the engineer pointed at the Coyote Pass, Buford gestured for his friends to stay behind. "I want to kill them personally" he said. "As for the girls with them, well, I don't think I ain't killing them so soon!" He laughed, and rode his horse towards the train.

oooooooo

Doc carefully skidded the train to a halt, just before it would hit the time machine. He then got out, relieved to see both Jennifer and Clara all right. "How did the waiting go?" he politely asked. "It has been a long time, I know…"

"Long is an underestimation, Emmett" Clara sarcastically remarked. "It's 8:19 now. We've been waiting quite long, Jennifer and I… we played with the time circuits a bit during that time. Since I didn't know what you wanted it to be set to, I set the circuits back to the time they were originally when I heard the train coming."

"It's fine" Doc assured her. "Now why doesn't Marty Jr here join the girls in the cab, then his, um, Dad and I can take care of the controls on the train. We'll have to make sure we get everything ready for pushing. We should be able to come over to you at, say, thirty miles per hour?"

"That sounds dangerous" Clara said, shuddering. "I can't believe it would actually be safe. Why don't you come with us immediately?"

"I can't" Doc said, apologizing by shrugging. "But if Marty wants to join…"

"I'll help," Marty said firmly, as he got in the locomotive. Marty Jr got inside the DeLorean, Doc followed Marty Sr. He then pulled a few switches, and slowly, they were on their way back… to the future.

oooooooo

Buford Tannen was riding next to the large time train, on his horse. The train was going about twenty. Pretty fast for a train that just started. _"They must be in a hurry to get away from me" _Buford thought, grinning. _"Too bad, buttheads. I'm here, and I'm coming to get you." _Wanting to get revenge, he sped up his horse even more. He wanted them dead. All of them… well, except the girls, of course.

oooooooo

"Marty Jr" Doc called out, as they were pushing the DeLorean. "What's our speed?" He had to speak hard to be able to be heard over the wind. Luckily they had the walkie-talkies.

"Um, twenty-five" Marty Jr replied. "Ain't that too slow?"

"Oh, it's pretty fine" Doc assured him. "Twenty-five should be able to do it." As something more important occurred to him, he added: "By the way, are the time circuits on?"

"Check" Marty Jr called out.

"Input the destination time" Doc called out. "October 21st, 2015, 7:30PM!"

"Okay" Marty Jr replied back. A few dials were heard, and then he called out: "Got everything typed in, Doc! We're going twenty-seven!"

"I'm throwing in the Presto-Logs!" Doc called out. "They're my own version of them, to be correct. Each one modified to let the fire burn hotter and longer. I use them in my stove so I don't have to stoke it. The new gauge is for them. There are three colours, and each one of them will be accompanied with a huge explosion. Hopefully we'll hit 88 miles an hour before the needle hits two thousand!"

"What happens then, Doc?" Marty Jr asked.

"Oh, the whole boiler explodes" Doc said, simply.

"Great" Clara whispered, in the locomotive. This was not her idea of a 'fun day out'.

Suddenly, there was a large burst – and they were pushed forwards. Marty Jr looked at the non-digital speedometer, and saw it hit thirty-five all of a sudden. "Whoa!" he called out. "We're at 35 Doc, these things sure work!"

"All right, we're coming!" Doc called out. He stepped out of the cab – only to see Buford Tannen riding on a horse there. He was holding a large gun. "Hey smithy!" he called out. "Ya stop that train now, and I'm going to shoot you down like a duck!"

"Perfect" Marty Sr groaned, from behind Doc. This was not his day.

oooooo

Marty Jr sensed something was up, while sitting in the cab. "What's the matter?" he asked. "We're going 45, now!" He looked outside. "Holy shit!"

"Watch your mouth" Clara protested.

"But it's Tannen!" Marty Jr said. "We gotta do something! He's gonna shoot Dad and Doc, therefore killing me, too!" He grabbed the hoverboard, and his walkie-talkie. "Okay, hi ho silver" he said, putting the board outside and holding it still so that his foot could catch it.

"Be careful" Jennifer said, as Marty Jr flew off and the speed hit 50.

Then, the yellow hit.

oooooo

Marty Sr was the first to regain his senses. He ran up to Buford, who had, in the meantime, climbed upon the train since the horse wasn't able to keep up with the speed anymore. The outlaw was just able to stop him.

Down at the time machine, Marty Jr was pretty unstable as well, but just had managed to hang on. He hovered closer to Tannen.

"Now, buttheads" he muttered, "I'm gonna kill you both, and I'll do it real slowly." He held it out. "Eastwood, you'll be first." Not noticing Marty Jr nearing, he cocked his gun. "Prepare to meet your maker runt."

Only to get a walkie-talkie thrown against his hand. The gun flew out of it, and smashed to the ground. Buford looked to see Marty Jr holding against the DeLorean. "What-who are-what are you standing on!" he exclaimed.

This time, Marty Sr was able to get to Buford. He managed to give the guy quite a few punches before knocking him off the train, right into a bush. "Well, at least he's landing softly" Doc said. "I wouldn't want to have disturbed the Tannen lineage."

"Sixty!" Jennifer screamed as loud as she could. Doc and the others tried to make their way to the DeLorean. It went slowly at first, but a few moments after the train hit 72, and therefore the DeLorean as well, they reached the machine.

Then the red log exploded.

Doc got thrown head-first into the DeLorean. The Marty's just had the time to grab their hoverboard before the DeLorean lifted off the tracks and they got all thrown backwards.

"Close the door!"

"Get your foot outta my mouth!"

"That ain't my foot!"

"Now I get it why the time machine has to be destroyed, Doc… no more nearly-death adventures! This is heavy!"

"Don't you mean 'golly'?"

"I dunno. What does golly mean?"

"WRAF!"

"Aww, shut up Einie."

Marty Jr, in the meantime, noticed some other things. Like the speedometer, that already had reached 80 in those few seconds. And as the DeLorean got back onto the tracks, he could also see the time circuits display, as Marty Sr got his foot off it. Thanks to Doc's 'bump', it started acting up.

Marty Jr watched in disbelief as the 'Destination Time' changed from October 21st 2015 07:30 PM to January 1st 1885 12:00 AM. He glanced over to the speedometer… 85 miles per hour. The temporal displacement was about to kick in a few seconds from now.

Marty Jr groaned. This was _not_ his day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **I can't believe I'm actually publishing two chapters on the same time, but I am. I've also already started on the twentieth and final chapter. Anyway, I hope you'll all like my story and my new chapter, and please review... both of them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. That includes Marty Jr, since he's also from Back to the Future. In fact... can you own a person who you're writing about at age 17 while he's only ten now? I don't really think so.  
**

**18: Chapter Eighteen**

_September 7, 1885  
08:25 AM PST_

Marty Jr looked around with fear. How was he ever going to stop this? They were either plunging into the ravine now, or hit 88 and plunge into the ravine in early January. Either way, they'd be dead.

As he looked around, he saw that Dad's foot was now thrown backwards again, causing him to regain ability to climb to the panel. As it hit 86, he reached it and started bumping it.

Destination Time: January 1, 1885…

87 mph.

Destination Time: January 1, 1885…

88.

October 27th, 1985, 11:00 AM.

With a huge flash the time machine disappeared from 1885 at 88mph, leaving twin trails of fire behind. The locomotive crashed right through the 'End of Track' sign, and fell over the end of tracks into the ravine, puffing loudly. Smoke filled the clouds, and when it cleared up, 'Clint Eastwood' and his friends seemed to be gone forever.

Or were they?

oooooooo

100 years later, it was an ordinary day at the 'Brown Ravine' tracks, the ravine that was named after the blacksmith who had crashed into the ravine with his friends. They chose him to name it after since he'd lived the longest in town before. As said, it was an ordinary day.

That was, until 11am arrived.

Three sonic booms and respective flashes appeared above the Brown Ravine Bridge, and within seconds, a heavily modified 1982 DeLorean was driving over them. As the DeLorean had passed, however, it became clear again… no signs of what had just happened.

Inside the time machine, Marty Jr felt relieved. They hadn't plunged into the ravine. They were in his father's time, now – the time machine had not been able to reset to the 2015 date soon enough – but Doc could easily repair the machine and he could be returned to his own time. Breathing steadily for the first time in days, he steadied himself as they stopped to a halt on the tracks. They were safe, now.

TOOT! TOOT!

Marty Jr saw Doc look up, and then get an expression of fear on his face. "Great Scott, the _train_!" Before Marty could wonder what it was he saw it himself – a beautiful 1980s train coming straight towards the time machine.

Doc quickly opened the gullwing door, and pushed everyone out, including Einstein and the hoverboard Marty had brought along from twenty-fifteen. He himself was the last to go, and was just able to jump as the train smashed his lifelong dream, the time machine.

Marty Jr looked at it, wide-eyed, not able to take in what just happened. "We're trapped" he whispered.

"Let's see," Doc said, in the meantime, looking around. "We should be in 2015 by now. It should be easy to rebuild the time machine and go back to 1985…"

"We _are _in 1985, Doc" Marty Jr said. "The time circuits were acting up again. I bumped them, and they reset to the 1985 date." He snickered. "It could've been worse – if I hadn't bumped them, we would've ended up at the bottom of a ravine on January 1st, 1885."

"Great Scott" Doc said, whispering quietly. "This is, what Marty might say, heavy." He looked at the time circuits display which showed a slightly off 'Last Time Departed' one more time before dying out completely.

Marty Jr sat down, weeping silently. "Aw, come on, Marty" Doc said, joining him. "Everything will be fine. I promise you. We'll find a way to get you back home. After all, you saved our lives. We'll find a way to build a time machine with 1980s components and my notes."

Clara, in the meantime, had been looking around with awe. There was a flying thing overhead with a propeller in the distance, and on the tracks she'd seen many things that Emmett had explained as being called 'cars'. It was simply fascinating. "So, Emmett," she said, softly, "this is the future? The year 1985?"

Doc nodded. "Yes it is, Clara" he said. "This is 1985." Turning to the others, he said: "Marty, Jennifer, why don't you go on the ride in your truck you planned yesterday morning. Marty Jr can join Clara and me, while I'll show her 'round town. Then, we can meet again at my house at 2PM, and we can start explaining the whole thing to George and Lorraine."

"What?" Marty Sr asked, in disbelief. Doc sighed. "I guess we'll have to. I can't just keep Marty hidden in my garage for the time we'll build the machine. Your parents have to adopt him, maybe as your identical twin brother or something like that."

"I guess" Marty Jr sighed. As something occurred to him, he added: "Say, how are we going to convince Grandpa George and Grandma Lorraine I'm from the future? Except for the fact that I look just like Dad, we can't convince them by time travel. The machine is gone."

"I know" Doc nodded. "Give me some time, I'll think of something." He started walking off with Clara and Junior, as Marty and Jennifer headed towards Lyon Estates to grab Marty's truck.

oooooooo

Marty Sr looked in disbelief, as he and Jennifer pulled up at the traffic lights by Hilldale. "Hilldale!" he exclaimed. Hilldale! This is where we live! I mean, we'll live here someday in the future." He whistled. "That was cool."

"Yeah" Jennifer agreed. "Well, it didn't look too good from the inside, though." Jennifer couldn't continue, since Needles with his gang of three pulled up next to them. "Hey!" he called out. "The big M. How's it hanging McFly?"

Marty Sr sighed at him. "Hey, Needles" he tried as nice as he could. Needles, in the meantime admired his truck. "Nice set of wheels" he said. Then, challenging, he added: "Let's see what she can do... next green light."

Marty shook his head. "No thanks."

Needles frowned at him. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Chicken?" Marty growled up with rage. "Nobody calls me chicken!" he called out. To Jennifer, he added: "Grab a hold of something. I'm in."

The gang cheered. "Come on!" one of the gang members called out. "Get on!" Needles nodded. "Yeah, go!" They got more and more excited, and Marty frowned at them. Then, the light turned green, and Needles sped forward.

But Needles was the only one to speed forward. Marty, instead, drove backwards and turned the truck around in a wild swing. As everything had calmed down again, Jennifer looked at Marty in disbelief. After a short pause, she smiled and asked: "You did that on purpose… right?"

Marty grinned, and nodded. "Yeah. From now on, I'm not going to race anyone anymore, no matter whatever they call me. I lost my problem, now."

His girlfriend then reached into her jacket, and after a few seconds, she pulled out her photograph from 2015. As the two of them watched, the words 'YOU'RE FIRED' disappeared.

"It erased" Jennifer gasped, with disbelief.

"Erased from existence" Marty grinned. "And I hope it's never coming back either." He then hugged his girlfriend, as he realized how happy he was to have a good family, a girl and a best friend.

oooooooo

Clara looked around in disbelief, as she and Emmett arrived at the inventor's garage. Not only was it amazingly small, it seemed a mess as well. "Incredible" she whispered. "So this is your house? I can see you need someone to clean it up."

"I spend rather much time with my inventions" Emmett explained. "I don't really have time to do all of this." He started to walk over to the centre of the room. "Ignore the mess in the corner – I haven't cleaned up it fully yet. I think Marty… Senior… blew up the amp flier… it's that large thing in the corner that provides you with music tune abilities." He whistled. "I've wondered all during the past eight months of trying to fix the DeLorean how that mess came to be. I did call Marty not to hook up the amp."

"I remember that," Marty – _Junior_, Clara remembered – said, chuckling. "Dad told me all about it one day he was in a better mood. He told me your phone call came after he tried to play a guitar tune."

"Okay, I understand" Doc chuckled. As he turned to Clara, he added: "So, what do you think of my house, besides the amp-mess? I know it's not that big, but I can buy us another, larger living apartment… it might take some time to do so, but in the meantime we still have this building."

"Oh no, that won't be a problem" Clara said, smiling. "I'd be more than willing to stay here for the next few weeks, maybe months. If you managed to live here since… 1962, right?" Doc nodded. "Then I could manage for a few months as well. It'll be fine, Emmett." She patted him, causing the inventor to blush.

In the meantime, Marty Jr sat down, and stared into a small book. He sighed, hoping desperately that Doc would stop doing this affectionate soon. He wanted to go home, as soon as possible.

ooooooooo

That afternoon, at 2PM, Marty and Jennifer came over to the Brown garage, and told the others what had happened. Marty Jr was enthusiastic. "I wonder what'll become of me now" he said, smiling. "After all, there are thirty years left for you to improve your life. I can't help but wonder what I'll be like, in the new timeline…"

"Well, the future isn't set" Doc said. "And Marty, Jennifer, you can both make of it what you wanna make of it, remember that! If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. Anything at all."

"Yeah, right" Marty Sr said. As something else occurred to him, he added: "Hey Doc, are you gonna call my parents, now? I mean, I'd like to get over this as soon as possible."

"Of course" Doc nodded. He headed over to the telephone, and after a few minutes returned. "It's okay… George and Lorraine McFly will be here at two-thirty. It'll be better to hide Marty Jr until then. You can hide in the bathroom, MJ."

"Great" the teen replied, sarcastically.

"Say, Doc, what did Mom say?" Marty Sr asked, curiously. Doc shrugged. "She was a little suspicious, but finally she agreed. I hope she'll believe us, though… well, we got the hoverboard."

Marty Sr smiled nervously. Another adventure was going to happen. Would the adventure cycle ever end?


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **As I said, two chapters at the same time! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. I don't think Bob Gale and Robert Zemeckis do, either. After all, wouldn't it be sad for poor Doc, Clara, Marty Sr, Jennifer, Marty Jr, Lorraine and George if they were just 'owned' by anyone? **

**19: Chapter Nineteen**

_October 27, 1985  
02:30 PM PST_

Doc gulped nervously, as he watched Marty let George and Lorraine into the house. However he knew it was the only way, it still wasn't feeling too good for him to let the McFly's in on their big secret. It felt weird. However he realized that he could probably trust him, he wondered what Lorraine would think upon discovering that Calvin Klein was in fact her youngest son?

"Why, good afternoon, Dr. Brown" Lorraine greeted cheerfully, as she entered the house. She shook his hand. "What did you want us to come here for?" Noticing Clara standing in a corner nervously, she added: "And who's the lady over there?"

"Well, that's one of the reasons I got you to come over here" Doc said, sighing. Deciding to be blunt, he added: "You all know I've invented quite the few inventions… one working, one not. One of the inventions that _did _work, however, was my very own time machine, constructed out of a DeLorean automobile."

George started to laugh nervously. Lorraine grinned a little as well. "Aw, come on Dr. Brown" she said. "You know time travel can't be true. Well, George thinks there is life on other planets, but isn't time travel established as impossible?"

"I know that," Doc nodded, "but it's true. When I was 35, on Saturday the 5th of November, 1955, I was hanging a clock while standing on my toilet and the edge was wet so I slipped and hit my head and came up with this." He pulled out a thirty-year-old drawing. "The flux capacitor, which is what makes time travel possible.

That evening, your son, Marty McFly, came up to my house telling me he was from the future and had come here in a time machine that I invented. Initially, I didn't believe him, but when he showed me the DeLorean with a complete and working flux capacitor inside, I believed him." He sighed, smiling. "And if I remember correctly, you two have also told me over the years that November 5th 1955 was also the date you two first met Calvin Klein. And he looked similar to Marty, as you both know…"

"That's disgusting, Dr. Brown" Lorraine said, making a face. "You're suggesting that I went to the dance with my own son. That can't be true, no matter how much Calvin resembles Marty to a tee. It's just impossible."

"Improbable, but not impossible" Doc corrected, gently. "I did invent time travel, Lorraine. Don't you remember how insisting 'Calvin' was to get you together? He had to, since if he didn't he wouldn't have had any chances of being born."

Lorraine gulped, nervously. "Say that I believed you," she said, nervously, "what more happened after that? And what does this lady have to do with the whole story?"

"After I send Marty home through the lightning bolt at the clock tower on November 12," Doc continued, "I spend thirty years at constructing the flux capacitor and the other needs for temporal displacement. It was quite hard, yes, but I finally finished it this summer. On October 26th, yesterday morning, I sent Marty back to 1955 only to meet him again just coming back. Afterwards, I travelled to the future with the DeLorean Marty had brought along.

In one word, 2015 was amazing. Flying cars, fusion energy for easy power supplies… but Marty's personal life was worse. He'd raced Douglas Needles at 1PM today, causing him to break his hand and screw up his music career. I also looked up his family, and it turned out that five days before, on October 21st 2015, Marty's son Marty Junior, had been jailed for a crime that Griff Tannen, Biff's grandson, persuaded him into."

"Griff Tannen" Lorraine whispered, in disbelief. "Flying cars…"

"Anyway, after I made the DeLorean able to fly, and rejuvenated myself – I lost about thirty years old age now – I headed back in time to yesterday morning to pick Marty up at your house" Doc continued. "That was why he was acting so strange yesterday Lorraine. It wasn't the Marty you knew, it was a Marty from a world where you two were unsuccessful. He changed his life by his first trip through time."

"It can't be" Lorraine whispered, although George was obviously starting to doubt that. "It just can't…"

"Marty and I succeeded in saving Junior from being persuaded by Griff, and Tannen went to jail instead" Doc said. "Marty had also bought a sports almanac 1950 to 2000, which I disapproved of and threw it away." He sighed. "Unfortunately, Jennifer was along with us – she was just coming by when I arrived, so we took her – and was found by the police and taken to her future home. And whilst I tried to save Jennifer, Biff Tannen stole the time machine and headed back to 1955… with the sports almanac!"

"No" Lorraine whispered, shivering. "That was terrible, right?"

"Yes" Doc nodded. "Biff controlled the world, George was shot dead, you were married to Biff in 1973… I was committed. Marty was sent off to a Swiss boarding school." He sighed. "That was, however, where we met Marty Jr. He'd sneaked along in the DeLorean when we left 2015, and later helped us repair the world on the date Biff had gotten the almanac… believe it or not, November 12, 1955.

When we finally got the book and burned it, however I got struck by lightning while flying around, and ended up in 1885. I wrote a letter to Marty instructing him where to find the DeLorean. I, the me from '55, repaired the car and send the Marty's and Jennifer back to September 2nd of 1885, as I was shot by Biff's great-grandpa Buford on the 5th of that month, and died two days later. Marty succeeded in saving me, only I'd saved Clara from falling into the ravine out of town by then, and had fallen in love at first sight.

On the evening of the sixth, Marty Jr convinced me to take Clara with us, since she was supposed to die in the ravine. After explaining it and running into Buford Tannen while pushing the DeLorean up with a train to 88 miles per hour – the engine was busted – we succeeded in our mission. Only the Destination Time acted up, and we went here instead of dropping Marty Jr off first in 2015. The train that came by destroyed the time machine, trapping Marty Junior in 1985." He pulled the kid, who'd arrived in the room, forwards. "May I introduce to you, your future grandson, Martin Junior McFly."

"Hi Grandpa, Grandma" Marty Jr said, nervously.

"Uh, hi" Lorraine said, in disbelief. "I can't believe this, but I guess I have to, now. We'll have to adopt him, and perhaps say he's Marty's twin brother. How about… um, Calvin McFly? After Calvin Klein?"

"Now I'm getting jealous" George teased. "If I hadn't now known he's our son, I would've told you again that you love Calvin more than you do me." He sighed. "Like Marty would've said if he was in my position… this is heavy. It's weird to realize that your former classmate is your own son! This certainly is hard to grasp!"

"Well, what about the fact that you were once dead," Lorraine said, sadly, "and that I was married to Biff Tannen? I can't believe I could ever be so foolish. I guess that Biff was very rich back then, and that without George, there was no way for me to gain the money to support our children." Turning to Doc, she added: "So, you said I married Biff in 1973?"

"August 17th, 1973" Doc confirmed. "Biff had, according to the newspaper I read about your wedding, started to try proposing in late March – which was really only two weeks after George died. He was shot by Biff himself on March 15th, the date he in our world got that book award."

"I can't believe I actually did that" Lorraine sighed. "I guess Biff was really powerful, if he managed to shot George and not got jailed for it, right?" Doc nodded. "Hill Valley sounds like it was Hell Valley in that world."

"That's kind of funny," Marty Sr remarked, "since when I entered the Biff-controlled Town Square – he had the Courthouse be turned into a large casino called Biff Tannen's Pleasure Paradise, where you and he lived, and there was a museum about Biff next to it, but further there were only shops about, well, nasty things – but the sign of 'Welcome to Hill Valley' was rundown and now read 'Hell Valley' instead."

"Say, about my name," Marty Jr said, "How about Arthur "Calvin Arthur McFly doesn't sound too bad to me. He's my great-grandpa, after all, and I could relate to him pretty well when I still lived in 2015. I never really met him, but he sounded like a nice person, from what you and Dad told me about him."

"Calvin Arthur McFly it is, then" Lorraine said. She hugged Marty Jr. "I hope you'll lead a nice life with us, uh, Calvin!"

The soon no-longer-to-be-Marty Junior smiled. "Thanks, um, Dad, Mom" he said. "I'll make the best of it." He smiled, as he realized how lucky he actually was, having ended up with the younger version of his grandparents. Things sure might've been worse… he could've been trapped in the 1950s. He sure was lucky, now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF, not even in the last Chapter. **

**Author's Note: **Last chapter, and now it's done. Hope you all like it. Please read and review!

**20: Epilogue**

_November 2, 1985  
09:00 AM PST_

Marty McFly Jr looked around with a huge smile, as he woke up. Today it was Saturday, which meant no school. However he liked school, especially Maths and History, it was always fun to have a free weekend. He was already looking forward to meeting Doc and Clara this afternoon. They were looking for houses now, and Marty hoped they'd soon find one.

As Marty Jr looked to the other side of the room, he saw his father, Marty McFly Sr, was just about to wake up. However the guy was still his father, in another way he was also a twin brother of his. After all, they looked very much alike, and their personal tastes were pretty similar as well.

George and Lorraine had vowed not to tell Dave and Linda about their new twin brother's real identity, therefore the 'twins' weren't able to talk aloud about time travel, unless the others were away. In short, Marty had settled into the 1980s pretty well, better than his Dad ever would to the fifties, but still hoped the time machine would be finished soon.

Doc had asked Clara to wed him on the night after the Halloween Party in the Courthouse, and she accepted. The marriage was planned to be set on the twelfth of the month already, especially since that date contained so much significance to it, Doc thought. Of course, that was pretty soon, but 'if you want to marry, why delay it' the inventor had said.

"Hey, Mar-Calvin" Marty Jr heard a soft voice say. As he turned around, he saw it was his father. "Good morning, uh, Marty" he replied, smiling. "Whoa, this sure is confusing! I can't believe I'm in 1985, now. Every single time I woke up during the past few days, I thought it was all a dream."

"Well, it isn't" Marty Sr replied. As he glanced at the clock, he added: "I guess that breakfast time is about to arrive. Let's go down. You know my mom – not on time, no dinner." He chuckled slightly, then stepped off his bed and started to change into normal clothes, as he had for once slept in his pyjama's.

After a few minutes, Marty and Calvin arrived downstairs, and saw that George and Lorraine were sitting on the table for breakfast. Dave and Linda were nowhere to be seen. Then Marty realized that Dave had to work over, and was off towards the office. Linda was probably out with one of her boyfriends again… now was it Greg, Craig or Sam? Linda had seven boyfriends, and Marty never kept up with all of them.

"Good morning, Marty and Calvin" Lorraine said. "How are you both? Did you have a nice rest?" She smiled. "In a way, I'm glad that Dave and Linda aren't here – so we can talk undisturbed, without having to cover up everything. So, you are going to Doctor Brown's house this afternoon?"

The Marty's both nodded. "Yeah" Marty Sr said, smiling happily. "I want to tell Doc how my day has been, and talk to him about the past few weeks. I do hope he has time for us, though. He's been busy with locating a new house for Clara and him, and then there's the matter of sending wedding cards to everyone they know…

"Do you know if they have already selected a wedding location?" Lorraine asked. "If they haven't, I'd like to assist the two of them. It's not like I've got anything else to really keep me busy 'round here… well, except for the housekeeping and the tennis-championships with George."

"Now, Lorraine," George said, "don't start _again_ talking about how you use to win every time. I still think you're cheating." He then smiled, proudly, as he added: "And besides, don't you be forgetting that I was the one who won last Saturday!"

"Too bad the tennis court is closed this week" Lorraine said, grinning. "Or else we could settle this right now! And I'm sure that I would win, if we did so!" Marty then rolled his eyes – he'd heard that before lots of times. In the new timeline, that is. Smiling, he started to eat his breakfast.

oooooooo

That afternoon, Marty and his future son were at Doc's garage, and they'd told the inventor all about what had happened that morning, and also told the inventor about Lorraine's invitation to seek for a place to wed Clara. The inventor had grinned.

"Oh, we already found one" Doc told him. "We're just ordinary going to marry at the Courthouse, and then at the Church. Clara wanted us to do so… and I didn't have anything to say about it. So the Courthouse it's going to be."

"Okay" Marty Sr said. "I am looking forward to it, already." He chuckled. "I still can barely imagine it. The Doc getting married. Before this adventure, I practically had labelled that as being impossible… well, I'm certainly not thinking that right now anymore!"

"I understand where you're coming from" Doc nodded. "You're very much used to me being a bachelor, and then the sudden change in being surprises you a little. But it's going to be okay, Marty. You will get used to me being married."

"And maybe getting kids" Marty Jr suggested. "After all, you did get a renovation job in the year 2030… if you're biologically between 25 and 35 now, and Clara is 30, it might be possible, don't you think?"

"The Doc having kids" Marty Sr quipped. "I can imagine them right now. At a few months old being able to walk, a few months later to talk. They'll learn to write at two, and finish their first invention at age five. I can just imagine Doc's family ten years from now, in 1995. A nine-year-old inventor boy in a lab coat doing all kind of mad inventions and having an IQ that is higher than 200, and using words the ordinary grown-up wouldn't understand."

"And maybe a seven-year-old girl looking just like Clara," Marty Jr suggested, "who loves time travel to the past because that's where she belongs. I can even imagine her wanting to cook on an old stove instead of a gas stove. Has a crush on inventors, also loves telescopes. Builds her own racket to travel to the moon at age six."

"Hey!" Doc protested, laughing a little. "Don't go insult my future kids like that! For all we know, one of them might turn out like you." As he stopped laughing, he added: "But I don't think I'll ever have kids. And I'm satisfied with that. Clara and I are happy the way we are… we don't need children. I always wanted them, yes, but it would be unrealistic to want them at age sixty-five, no matter how much renovations you've done to yourself."

"Maybe you're right, Doc" Marty Sr nodded. "I mean, I never heard of somebody at your age having children. But it is possible… and if you want children, really want them, you should go for it, Doc. If that's what you want, you should talk to Clara about it, see if she wants any kids as well, and then try to have them."

"I'll think about it" Doc said. He then relaxed and stared through the window. As Marty Jr noticed that he was dozing off – probably from having been up all night to search for a house – he gently patted the inventor. "Hey Doc, don't you fall asleep on me now!" he called out, laughingly. As the scientist sat up, he added: "I wanted to ask you, have you made any progress on the new time machine yet?"

"Not except for the 'study material' that I brought in the house – the DeLorean's parts" Doc said. "We'll have to search some other car, by the way, to put it into. DeLorean's are getting a little expensive, and we need the money for the new house." He sighed. "Of course, once the garage is sold, we'll get a lot of money out of that as well."

"I suppose so" Marty Jr said, sighing wistfully. "Doc, honestly – do you have any clue when you'll finish the new time machine? When I'll finally will be able to move back… back to the future? When will I ever be able to go back to 2015?"

"I don't know, Marty" Doc said, honestly. "But it won't go overnight. According to my progress currently and the materials I've got in hand, I think it won't happen until your nineteenth birthday, in April of '87… and maybe not even until summer time of that year. But don't worry, it will happen some day. I'm not the type to give up soon."

Marty Jr smiled, as he hugged Doc. The inventor sure was a good friend, and he was now convinced that one day he'd get home. And until then, he had his (grand)parents, and his now twin/father Marty and his twin's girlfriend/mother, and Doc and Clara to care for him. Life sure could've been worse. _Marty McFly Junior, _he thought to himself, _you're a lucky person. _

**THE END. **


End file.
